


Spice and Love

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Viktor is a photographer, Yuuri is a model, everyone else fits into related roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Yuuri is a popular, attractive model under the name of Eros.Viktor is a professional photographer, and a huge fan of the model Eros.Viktor gets accepted to be the photographer for Eros' next photo shoot, Spice and Love





	1. Photo shoots and Personas

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Tumblr prompt, and I had way too much fun with it so now it's going to be more than one chapter of a Victuuri Model/Photography AU! No idea how long it's going to be. Hope you enjoy the first chapter for now!

_Subject Line: Re: WANTED PHOTOGRAPHER FOR MODEL EROS_

_Dear Mr. Nikiforov,_

_We are pleased to inform you after careful consideration of your portfolio that our model, Eros, has accepted your application to be his personal photographer for his next photo shoot, Spice & Love. Below are some information regarding meetings, times, and locations, we look forward to your work. _

Viktor couldn’t believe it when he first read the email. He had to read it twice, then forward it to his Photography Mentor Yakov to make sure it wasn’t a hoax, before reading it again and squealing with delight. It was a dream come true for any photographer to have a chance at taking pictures of the most popular model, and Viktor was chosen!

He had spent months on his portfolio, making sure it was specially tailored for the type of work that would match Eros’ persona. He was a huge admirer of Eros, always buying the latest magazines that had Eros modeling on the cover or a special high detailed photo spread. He had a whole wall with every photo and cover of Eros plastered neatly like a gallery.

Now it was Viktor’s turn to be the one behind the camera.

Days passed by quickly and it was finally time for Viktor to meet Eros for their first shoot! He had already met with Eros’ manager, Celestino, and his make up artist Phichit who can really work the eyeliner. For some reason or another Eros request they did not meet until their one on one photo shoot session.

Viktor’s heart beated nervously like a drum as he stood right outside the door of the studio they reserved.

He knocked.

“Come in,” an attractive voice called. Viktor gulped and stepped inside.

His jaw dropped as his eyes met with the model of his dreams.

Sure Eros was already attractive enough in photos being a professional model, but it was nothing compared to meeting the man himself in person.

“Hi, um, hope you don’t mind it’s just us. I feel more comfortable when there’s less people around,” Eros spoke to him, his words sounding like a beautiful key on the piano to Viktor. Eros was already dressed in his outfit, a tight black suit, half of a netted material, and decorated with sparkling silver stones. A short mini half skirt barely covered the curve of his butt. Viktor found it all too much.

“Viktor?” Eros looked at the man strangely, who was still staring at him like an awkward fish that jumped out of the bowl.

“O-Oh, yes, sorry! Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor instinctively introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Eros laughed but shook his hand firmly. “I know, you’re the one that’s going to help me with my photo shoot today.”

“It’s nice to have this wonderful opportunity to work with you Eros,” Viktor found himself brave enough to share.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you can just call me Yuuri,” Yuuri shrugged. “Eros is just a model name my make up artist, who’s also my current roommate and best friend, helped me decide on.”

“Alright Yuuri, where shall we start?” Viktor asked as he nervously fumbled with his camera, making sure it had full battery.

“The lounge chair over there. The crew already has everything set up, but feel free to make adjustments if needed.” Yuuri gestured over to where Viktor could spot the lighting and backdrop set up.

Viktor nodded as he followed Yuuri. He placed his bag down and started setting up his camera. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yuuri casually lie down across the chair on his side.

“So what did you have in mind for this photo shoot?” Viktor asked once his camera was set up, immediately diving into his professional photographer persona and stuffing his Eros fanboy mode into a drawer.

“Actually, I was hoping you could help out with that. My manager randomly decided to call it _Spice and Love_ , but I have no idea what to make of it,” Yuuri frowned a little, breaking out of his persona a bit. “The only spice I’m aware of is the food that my roommate cooks from Thailand recipes, and love…I don’t have a lot of experience in.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up with curiosity and asked without thinking, “Really? Have you ever had a lover?” Yuuri blushed and Viktor found it too adorable. “Ah, forgive me if that’s too personal.”

“No, it’s um, it’s fine, and no I don’t have a lover at the moment or even experienced love that much,” Yuuri admits, forgetting they’re in the middle of a photo shoot right now. “My roommate tried to set me up on a few dates, but they never worked out. The only real crush I ever had was when I was a child, but that was a long time ago.”

“Really, but with all your photos and magazine covers, surely you get asked out by the dozen, or even hundreds?” Viktor prompted a little. To his surprise, Yuuri shook his head.

“I’m a lot less outgoing than my persona. It’s easy to look confident and even a bit good looking for photos where it’s just me, my make up artist, my manager, and the small crew we hired,” Yuuri shares, sitting up for a moment. “I’ve rejected tons of applicants of photographers and invitations to parties only because I chickened out thinking they wouldn’t like me if they saw who I really am.”

“But you chose me,” Viktor voiced, a surprised and almost shocked tone in his voice about all this new information.

“I saw your work. Normally my manager does all the screening, but he insisted I take a look at it,” Yuuri remembered his conversation with Celestino a few weeks prior. “I was really captivated by your shots and I could feel raw emotion in each one. I just felt like there was always something that was inspiring to me. It helped me see a story being told. So I thought you’d be the one that could help me out.”

Viktor felt a smile form on his lips. His messages in every photo he submitted had reached out and called to Eros, and Yuuri was drawn into them with full attention.

“I’d be honored to,” Viktor answered as he held up his camera, the lens focused entirely on the attractive model in front of him. “So tell me Yuuri, what do you think of sexual love?”

“S-Sexual love?” Yuuri stuttered a bit which was too cute.

“That’s what Eros means right?”

“Well, yes, but I just chose it since it had a nice ring to it. Phichit says it suits me better than Agape or Philia.”

That it does, Viktor wholeheartedly agreed.

“So Yuuri, if you’ve never had a lover before, shall I teach you? About sexual love,” Viktor joked with no shame.

“WHAT?!” Yuuri yelled, blushing redder than lipstick. Thankfully the studio was sound proof.

“Only kidding! I mean, unless you want to,” Viktor teased a little, both of them breaking out of their professional personas again. “I know we have to keep business separate from private life, so I’d never force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with. But I do have a few ideas for poses and getting into the right mood for pictures.”

“What did you have in mind?” Yuuri looks at his photographer.

“Think of it like a story. Imagine you, Eros, are the main character as a playboy who roams into town,” Viktor illustrates.

“A playboy? I’m not sure if I can pull that off.”

“You’ve already modeled your Eros persona pretty well so far,” Viktor observed; more like pretty attractively in his mind. “You just have to put a bit more character into it.”

“Hm, alright, so what kind of poses did you have in mind?”

Viktor guides him through several poses, making a few adjustments here and there moving a hand or leg position if needed. Yuuri blushed at the touch every time Viktor helped him change his pose before running back to snap pictures with his photo. He wondered how Viktor was so calm in all of this.

Viktor was internally screaming.

Viktor gives Yuuri more tidbits of the story between poses. The playboy comes to town, the playboy seduces the most beautiful woman in town, but then the playboy leaves her and moves on to the next town.

“That’s quite some story you’ve put together,” Yuuri comments.

“It’s all in the art of seduction,” Viktor summarizes.

When they’re finally done taking photos, Viktor promises to print the photos out in his home as quickly as possible and that he’ll send Yuuri the photos as soon as he’s done.

“I can’t look at them right now?” Yuuri frowned.

“That’s for the element of surprise!” Viktor told him as he packed up his camera. Before they parted ways for the day, Yuuri asked if they could exchange numbers.

“J-Just, you know, so we can talk easier about the next plans,” Yuuri explained. “I know Celestino usually helps with the scheduling, but at least this way we can contact each other directly.”

Viktor had to kick down his excitement as he grins and hands over his phone. “Sure! I’d love to Yuuri, and you’re welcome to chat with me about anything really. We can share our deepest secrets with each other.”

“Oh my god, stop being unprofessional,” Yuuri hid a giggle from behind a palm, being careful not to smear his make up.

“Like I said, I keep business away from private, or try to at least, so when I’m not working professionally on my photography, I’m quite the social butterfly."

“You and my roommate both,” Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“Later Yuuri! I’ll text and call you as soon as the photos are printed!” Viktor sprints away, waving goodbye to the model.

“Later Viktor,” Yuuri waves back. As soon as Viktor is out of sight, Yuuri falls to his knees and groans. “Holy shit what is Viktor Nikiforov doing here?!”

Yuuri dashes to find Phichit.

Phichit knows he has to act fast to remove the make up before Yuuri melts down in an anxious mess. As soon as make up is safely removed he coaxes Yuuri into relaxing with some lavender body lotion and a shoulder massage. It was very much needed after such a hectic modeling shoot, even though Yuuri hardly did much but spend the majority of it talking to Viktor the theme behind his photo shoot.

“You already knew Viktor was going to be your photographer, which congrats by the way,” Phichit grinned at his best friend after Yuuri changed out of his costume and into his usual t-shirt and loose comfy pants. “Ciao Ciao told you when he showed you the portfolio. I gotta admit he’s got some killer aesthetic.”

“I know Phichit, I know but-he’s Viktor Nikiforov! His photos have been featured in countless of exhibits. I mean do you remember the exhibit we went to last spring? Those blooming trees looked so real and alive enough you could almost touch and feel the texture.”

“This is his first photography job with a model though,” Phichit points out. “I’m surprised he’s never done any previous shoots.

“Maybe he never had an interest in it before,” Yuuri comments.

“So he has an interest now, because of you,” Phichit smirked.

“Phichit stop! There’s no way.” Yuuri shook his head. “Even if that’s true, he’d be more interested in my persona Eros, not...Yuuri.”

“Don’t knock yourself off the stage before you even begin! Take a chance man!”

Yuuri sighed. He hoped he could believe in his friend’s words.

That evening at Viktor’s apartment, Viktor rushed to his makeshift office in the corner of his bedroom in order set to work right away, stopping only to kick off his shoes and give his poodle enough attention so he wouldn’t be jumped on later.

Viktor booted up his mac and hooked up his camera with the USB cable to copy over the photos from the memory card to the hard drive. As soon as they were copied over, he inserted a separate USB flash drive to set up a backup folder. He’s learned his lessons one too many times of losing his precious data due to hardware accidents.

Viktor sat in his chair, postponing dinner except for feeding Makkachin, and took a deep breath before clicking on the first photo in his new folder on the screen.

_Folder name: Spice_and_ Love_Yuuri_Katsuki_

Viktor’s eyes opened up wide as he viewed the first photo in full screen.

To say the first photo Viktor had taken of Yuuri Katsuki under the persona of model Eros was attractive is an understatement.

Yuuri Katsuki was...breathtaking. Enthralling. Inspiring.

As Viktor clicked through each photo individually, his eyes drinking in every detail on the screen, Viktor could feel the story unfold as the photos progressed. Every detail, every pose, every expression Viktor had instructed Yuuri to try painted the story right in front of him. Yuuri wasn’t just acting as the playboy; he was the playboy. Viktor could easily match which poses fit within specific parts of the story.

After an hour of staring at the screen over every photo and probably straining his eyes a bit, Viktor finally got up and dialed Yuuri’s number on his cell. He drummed his fingers on the table where his printer was set up next to his computer, waiting for Yuuri to pick up as he watched each photo being printed individually on photo paper. He was grateful he had invested in a brand new printer earlier this year.

“Hello?” Yuuri picked up after the fifth ring.

“Yuuri! Hi! It’s Viktor!” Viktor greeted too excitedly. The model chuckled from the other end.

“Hey Viktor, what’s up?”

“I looked at the photos from the shoot,” Viktor tells him. “I’m getting them printed out as we speak. You’re beautiful.”

Yuuri was silent a minute too long as he blushed at the photographer’s words. “Um…” Yuuri coughed, avoiding the cheerful looks from his roommate from the kitchen. “Thanks? I mean, it’s thanks to you.”

“No Yuuri, it’s really thanks to you,” Viktor praised. “All I did was give you a picture to imagine, made a few comments, and pressed a button. You were the one that brought the image to life.”

“It’s thanks to both of us then,” Yuuri settled on.

“I want you to see them for yourself, I think you’ll really be amazed. Can we meet up tomorrow at the agency?” Viktor asked.

“S-Sure!” Yuuri agreed.

“Perfect! See you tomorrow Yuuri!” Viktor hanged up.

Yuuri sighed and turned to face a grinning Phichit.

“You are enjoying this way too much,” Yuuri scowled at him.

“Says the person that stalks Viktor Nikiforov’s Instagram every night before bed,” Phichit pokes Yuuri on the cheek.

“I don’t stalk! I enjoy looking at his photography work normally like any other fan!” Yuuri corrects him.

“Does Viktor know you follow him and that you’re his fan?”

“Do not mention it,” Yuuri hisses. Unlike his popular persona being featured all over magazines and posters, Yuuri’s presence on social media is pretty much invisible. No one except his manager, his roommate, his family, and now Viktor know his real name. Fans speculate why Eros doesn’t have his own official Instagram or Twitter, but Eros shared in an interview it’s to keep his focus strictly on modeling.

There are still fansites, but Yuuri avoids looking at those. Phichit thankfully doesn’t share any info about Eros on his Instagram either, and prefers posting pictures of his hamsters and make up tricks.

Before he goes to bed, Yuuri pulls out a photography book of Viktor Nikiforov’s spring photo gallery he had purchased last year at the exhibit. He loved the photo of the cherry blossom trees that took up a gorgeous two page spread. Yuuri brushed a finger across the page, stroking the fluttering cherry blossoms captured in the moment. It reminded him of his hometown in Japan which he misses dearly.

He wonders if Viktor has ever been to Hasetsu, and maybe even passed by his family’s onsen. He considered asking sometime in the future after they get to know each other better, but Yuuri pushed the thought down. It was just a silly dream.

Yuuri closed the book and tucked it back in its own drawer before shutting off his lamp and crawling in bed to sleep, dreaming of what Viktor would look like taking a picture of cherry blossoms in Japan.

 


	2. Prints and Poodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is eager to show Yuuri the results of the photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to update as soon as I could once I got to a good point. Sorry it's not as long as the previous chapter, sort of in between moments after their first encounter and before the next step they take.

The next morning it was pouring down rain.

Viktor curses at himself for not checking the weather, and he was already running late. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed up late last night looking at all the printed photos of Yuuri Katsuki from the photo shot.

Carefully making sure the photos and camera were double protected inside his bag, Viktor dashed out in the rain under his umbrella to the car. Thankfully traffic wasn’t too horrible since most people stayed at home cozy indoors.

As soon as Viktor parked and dashed up the steps determined to reach the modeling agency with the photos in perfect condition, his feet halted right outside the door.

_ Due to unfortunate circumstances, On Ice!!! Modeling Agency will be closed today. _

Viktor couldn’t believe his bad luck pouring down on him like the rain.

He called Yuuri. “Yuuri! The modeling agency is closed!” Viktor tried not to sound too whiny or panicked about it.

Yuuri voiced his surprise. “Didn’t you see the email? I thought it was sent to everyone. Celestino said that he got a call early this morning that the electricity in the building wasn’t working, so they’re working on repairing it.”

Viktor removed the phone from his ear to quickly check his inbox. Yup, sure enough, there was an email sent out about it. 

“I was in a rush, I didn’t see it,” Viktor sighed, leaning against the building now under the awning and staring up at the gloomy sky above. “I wanted to show you the pictures right away.”

Yuuri was quiet for a moment before suggesting, “You could come over to my place and show me? I don’t live too far from the agency and Phichit’s out right now getting groceries. I’ll text you my address.”

“I’m on my way!” Viktor responded in a heartbeat. His phone buzzed as soon as they hung up and Viktor’s heart skipped as he prepared to type Yuuri’s address in the GPS.

Except the street address looked very familiar; Viktor realized he didn’t need to type it in.

Viktor and Yuuri live in the same apartment building.

They weren’t neighbors, no that would’ve been far too much of a coincidence and also a cruel tease of fate. Yuuri and his roommate Phichit lived on the 5th floor while Viktor was on the third. As he rode the elevator up, Viktor wondered why he had never seen Yuuri at his apartment before. Then again Viktor rarely paid attention to the other residents in the building and when he was working on projects he stayed holed up in his room editing photos and taking care of his poodle.

When he stood outside their door and knocked, Yuuri immediately opened the door. He was wearing a soft gray shirt and blue warm up pants. Viktor thought he just looked absolutely adorable.

“Hi Viktor,” Yuuri greeted as he welcomed the photographer in. “Sorry about the mess. We don’t usually have company over besides Celestino.”

“Oh, no no it’s fine,” Viktor tried not to get distracted by Yuuri’s appearance, taking off his coat and setting it on an empty chair with his camera bag. 

“Do you want anything to drink? We only have water or tea right now, Phichit’s out getting more coffee beans.”

“Tea is fine, thank you,” Viktor smiles as he looks around. It wasn’t that much of a mess really. Viktor spotted a whole make up set taking up the coffee table in front of the TV, no doubt belonging to Phichit. “You should see the state of my apartment whenever the deadlines for submitting photos for a gallery creep up on me. In fact you could probably see sometime, given that we live in the same building...” he adds casually, glancing over to catch Yuuri’s expression.

Yuuri fumbles with the teapot, but luckily nothing spills or drops as he sets it down and whipped around. “What?? The same...building?”

“Yup! I live down on the third floor, 310!” Viktor grinned. “I also have a pet poodle, his name is Makkachin.”

Yuuri knows he has a pet poodle, because he’s seen Viktor feature the most adorable creature in several photo displays that focused on pets. What he didn’t know was that the most adorable poodle and his handsome photographer/owner lived two floors down below them.

“Oh, really...that’s cute, I’d love to meet him sometime,” Yuuri responds as he hands Viktor his tea. Before he could get another word out, there was a jingle of keys and the front door opened.

“Yuuri! I got the goods-IS VIKTOR NIKIFOROV STANDING IN OUR APARTMENT?!” Phichit almost shouts.

“Um...yes?” Yuuri sheepishly looks at his roommate like he got caught in the act for something.

“Hello! Sorry for dropping in so suddenly. Since the modeling agency is closed today, Yuuri invited me over to show him the photos,” Viktor waved, putting on his best professional smile.

“Oh from the shoot the other day!” Phichit nodded as he set down the groceries on the counter.

“Would you like to see them now Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Yuuri helps Phichit put away the groceries and they clear off the makeup left on the coffee table. Viktor pulled out the photos he kept in a protected portfolio case and laid them all out.

Phichit gave a whistle.

“Wow Yuuri! You look amazing!” His roommate exclaimed.

“I...wow, is this really from the same shoot the other day?” Yuuri couldn’t believe it.

Viktor’s sense of aesthetic style is definitely present in all the photos with the way he captured Yuuri at certain angles under the lighting. But it was Yuuri’s poses and expressions that grabbed all their attention.

“I’m really proud of this one!” Viktor pointed. Yuuri was standing half turned with his back towards Viktor and the camera, one hand on his hips and a leg sticking slightly out. He was looking over the shoulder with an alluring gaze, his lips parted slightly like they were about to kiss.

“Ooo, this one’s my favorite!” Phichit pointed to one where Yuuri was lounging casually on the chair, a finger held close to his lips.

Yuuri buried his face in his hands with embarrassment. 

“So do these have your approval Yuuri? I want to know what my star model thinks,” Viktor winks at him. Yuuri wants to melt into the floor.

“I...um...yes, they’re fine,” Yuuri replies, but Viktor’s face falls a little.

“Yuuri! You’re more than just fine, you’re wonderful! Have more confidence in yourself like you had during our private photo shoot!”

“It’s-It’s different when I’m modeling,” Yuuri mumbles, sipping his tea.  _ I’m not as interesting...or attractive. _

Viktor watches him carefully but chooses not to say anything. “I’ll let you keep these copies and mail a second batch to Celestino later.” 

Phichit asks if Viktor would like to stay for lunch, but Viktor reluctantly responds that he should go back to his apartment on the third floor to check on Makkachin. After Viktor leaves, Phichit stares at Yuuri with wide eyes.

“Viktor Nikiforov lives here?!” Phichit squealed in a high pitch tone. 

Yuuri really wishes he could pull a disappearing act right about now.

Back at Viktor’s apartment on the third floor, Viktor all but collapses under his affectionate poodle.

“Makkachin what am I going to doooo?” Viktor whines, but not in a depressed way. “Yuuri’s a fantastic model, but seeing him in those casual clothes and glasses and his soft expressions…”

Viktor buries his face in poodle fur and does not get up for awhile.

The evening Yuuri spends hours staring at himself in the photos that Viktor Nikiforov took from behind the camera.

Viktor spends an equal amount of time lounging on the couch and staring at his wall mural of Eros modeling in several pictures, with the additions of the ones he took himself.

When things return back to normal at the modeling agency the next day, Viktor personally delivers the photos to Celestino in his office.

“These are certainly fantastic! It’s nice to get a new face around here, especially one as skillful as yours Mr. Nikiforov.”

“You flatter me too much Mr. Cialdini,” Viktor waves it off with a chuckle. “It’s Yuuri-I mean Eros, that deserves all the credit.”

“Well he certainly is our top model of the agency,” Celestino nods, folding his hands under his chin as he leans a bit forward on his desk looking at the photos closer up. “His overall confidence could use a little work, but he’s still young and improving.”

Viktor agrees wholeheartedly.

“So where do you plan to go from here?” the Italian manager asks and Viktor looks at him with surprise. “From the looks of these photos here, the modeling session seems complete but...did Yuuri mention anything about continuing further?” 

Viktor shook his head, he couldn’t recall anything about future plans.

Celestino continues on , “I’m sure he’d enjoy having you stick around, and you’ll be accommodated well of course here at the agency.”

Viktor opens his mouth to speak, but hesitates a little. He had an idea sprout and toy with his mind in the back of his head since last night.

“Actually...I was wondering if Yuuri could help me with a little side project…”


	3. Plans and Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor invites Yuuri out during break to discuss their next plans.
> 
> He also invites Yuuri to something else later.

Viktor invites Yuuri during break out to a nearby coffee shop to discuss the next step.

Viktor’s not a huge coffee drinker to be honest, but he orders a vanilla latte anyway. Yuuri orders a iced green tea. They find a nice cozy booth in the corner, making light conversation about Viktor’s poodle and what Yuuri likes to do when he’s not modeling.

Yuuri mentions there’s a Detroit skating club he and Phichit like to go to sometimes on the weekend, but Yuuri denies that he isn’t that good to be a professional skater. He just likes to skate for fun since he was a kid.

“So Yuuri,” Viktor finally brings up the real reason behind this coffee break (which his mind was internally screaming seemed like a date). “I actually have a favor to ask.”

“Okay?” Yuuri listens as he sets his drink down waiting for Viktor to continue. He’s taken a bit by surprise when Viktor puts his palm over one of his hands and tries to hide his blush.

“Would you be interested in modeling for my next photobook project?” Viktor directly asked.

Yuuri pauses, taking in the words slow like waiting for a feather to drop. “What sort of project are we talking about?”

“I want to take your theme Spice and Love and expand upon it. Explore the theme more, but with a slightly different approach,” Viktor elaborates as he holds his coffee cup in his free hand; his other hand was still held gently over Yuuri’s. “Instead of you being the playboy, we’re going to flip the roles in the story.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, “You mean you want me to be the most beautiful woman in town that the playboy tries to woo?”

“No, you’re going to be the most beautiful man in town that seduces the playboy,” Viktor corrects him with a grin.

Yuuri sits back in his seat, contemplating the idea in his head. Falling into the role of the playboy under his Eros persona wasn’t too difficult as a challenge, especially with Viktor’s instruction.

But being the most beautiful man? Sure Yuuri is a model, but he wouldn’t say he’s the most beautiful man out there even if he was really popular.

What did Viktor had in mind with this?

“Alright...I’ll do it,” Yuuri agrees. Viktor nearly jumps from his chair and grasped Yuuri’s hand excitedly.

“You will? Perfect? I’ll need to make a call to my photography mentor who’s currently in Russia at the moment about the planning stages, but I’ll let you know as soon as I figure out a schedule we can work on.”

“Okay,” Yuuri smiled. Viktor smiled back looking as if he wanted to hug Yuuri, and Yuuri could see a little heart shape form on the photographer’s mouth.

“Thank you Yuuri!”

They walk back to the agency together before parting ways in the lobby. Yuuri had a mini photo shoot planned for the afternoon and Viktor needed to get some landscape shots done for a friend.

Just before Yuuri heads into his dressing room for Phichit to apply his makeup, Viktor tugs on Yuuri’s wrist a little.

“Would you like to come over tonight? For dinner? You could meet Makkachin,” the words just tumbled out of Viktor’s mouth like he was some awkward teenager.

Yuuri blinks, before treating Viktor to one of his seductive smiles. “Sure. I’ll let Phichit know. What time should I come over?”

“Whenever is fine. You could text me when you’re ready?”

“I will. See you tonight, Viktor,” Yuuri playfully winks without thinking and enters his dressing room in a hurry.

“See you, Yuuri,” Viktor barely manages to get out before the man disappears and the door closes in front of him.

Inside the room, Yuuri sinks to the floor as Phichit greets him with a ‘hey’.

“Phichit you won’t believe what happened!”

“What? Did Viktor ask you to be his boyfriend already? I hope he did but at the same time I hope he didn’t yet because I SO want to see the look on your face when he does…”

“Phichit…”

“...Or maybe you can ask him out then I get to see NIKIFOROV trip on his own weak ankles over you,” his roommate babbled.

“Phichit! We’re not dating!” Yuuri shook his head as he slumped into the chair in front of the vanity. “We’re just...going to work together on one of his photobooks with my theme…”

“He asked you to model for his next book?! Yuuri that’s a big deal! You’re gonna be famous!”

“Phichit...not to brag, but I’m kinda already a famous model?”

“But you’ll be EXTRA famous!” Phichit emphasized as he started to apply Yuuri’s makeup.

‘I guess...also um...he invited me over for dinner tonight...at his place,” Yuuri mumbled, hoping his roommate will just catch the part about dinner and not question the rest.

“He invited you over?! Awe Yuuri, it’s gonna be your first date,” Phichit nearly choked up. Yuuri would swat him if Phichit wasn’t applying eyeliner on his face. “Please let me choose your outfit, and your makeup. What am I talking about, of course you’ll let me, I’m your makeup artist. Please Yuuri?”

“Fine, but you better not overdo it,” Yuuri warned. “Or I’m letting Georgi do my makeup.”

“*Gasp* Yuuri, you’d never!”

Georgi was the other makeup artist at the agency, but he usually only works with women models.

After Phichit gives one final check, he gives Yuuri a thumbs up before sending Yuuri off to his next photoshoot.

“I demand full details of your date as payment!” His friend nearly shouts in the hall.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and waved goodbye. He was looking forward to tonight.

A couple of blocks away at a park, Viktor was more or less telling the same story to his client and best friend.

Christophe Giacometti was a former model well known for sexual themed photos, sometimes in the nude. If Eros is considered nice, Chris is considered naughty. He quit for personal reasons though and moved on to become an editor for a lifestyle magazine.

“He’s got the face of an angel,” Viktor chattered as he focused his camera on the fountain, waiting for the right moment when the sunlight reflects off of the spouting water.

“You’ve got the face of the angel,” Chris commented. “I’ve seen Eros’ pictures in one or two of our magazines, which in my opinion could use more butt angle pictures. I’d say he has the face of a devil.”

“But he’s so adorable when he’s not modeling. I could take pictures of him all day.”

“Uh, isn’t that what you do?” Chris pointed out the obvious.

“I mean, oh Chris, I think I like him, a lot.” Viktor found he couldn’t focus on his shot so he lowered his camera for a moment, staring at the scenery in front of him.

“Gee I never would’ve guessed. You have a whole wall with his face on it.”

“That’s different!” Viktor pouted. “I mean more than just a fan.”

“You better not mention this in front of Plisetsky. You know how he gets about your love tales.”

“I’ll...try not to. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him. Last time he nearly chased me out with a pair of scissors.” Viktor grimaced at the memory.

Yuri Plisetsky, an old family friend of his from Russia, moved with him to the states in order to pursue his dream of becoming a hair stylist. He’s currently taking classes while working part time at a hair salon, mostly cleaning up and checking in appointments.

They don’t live together even though Viktor offered, but Yuri would get sick of his face after a day so he lives in a dorm at his school with a boy named Otabek.

Viktor always calls him every Sunday to see how he’s doing because it’s his off day. If Viktor calls during Yuri’s shift and it’s not for a hair appointment, Yuri hangs up.

“That boy is still growing,” Chris chuckled. “In a blink of an eye he’ll no longer be the petite blonde that sweeps in a salon. He’ll be famous one day I’m sure.”

“Yes, Yuri’s becoming more talented each day. I fondly remember the days back in Russia when I saw him practice cutting hair on dolls, it was so adorable I took a picture!” Which Viktor has never told Yuri about to this day.

“Plisetsky is going to murder you,” Chris smirked.

Viktor gathered up his focus and took enough pictures for Chris to be satisfied enough to work with for his next article. They walked down to a sandwich shop for lunch together where they gossiped and bickered over unrelated topics before parting ways.

“I’m not expecting the photos in a rush, but try to email them to me at least by midnight,” Chris tells him. “Enjoy your date tonight, see if you can sneak some butt photos for me!”

“Chris! I want him to relax, I’m not going to take photos without his permission.” Viktor got flustered, which is a nice change for Chris to see.

“You can always ask him. Later Viktor! Text me the juicy details!” The Swiss waved before turning to head down the sidewalk in the opposite direction back to his company, leaving the photographer to stare back with his cheeks flushed.

When Viktor arrived back at his apartment, he checked his phone to see if Yuuri had texted him. His heart leaped when he had one unread text message.

_Yuuri Katsuki <3: 7:30 okay to come over? _

Viktor immediately responded with glee.

_Viktor Nikiforov: Yes! I look forward to seeing you tonight Yuuri! <3333 _

After he made sure the text was delivered, he scrambled around to clean up his apartment. Clothes that were meant to be washed were thrown into a pile and shoved at the bottom of a closet for now. Leftover take out containers were discarded. Makkachin had several toys out, but Viktor felt Yuuri wouldn’t mind if they were left out because Makkachin likes to put his toys away himself when he’s done playing. Maybe they could play a bit together after dinner.

He stubbed his toe on the corner of the sofa as he was running about, but other than that no other accidents thankfully.

By 7:00 Viktor had already showered, cleaned his apartment, Jazz piano music playing on his CD player, prepared dinner for two (and a bowl for Makkachin), changed into more suitable clothes, and even emailed Chris the photos so he wouldn’t forget later.

That just left one thing…

Viktor stared at the wall of Eros pictures he had in his bedroom next to his workspace.

“Should I leave it?” Viktor scratched the back of his head. It wouldn’t be visible if he closed his door, but what if Yuuri wanted to see his workspace or hang out in his bedroom…

It was too early for those kinds of thoughts.

Viktor carefully peeled them off the walls, making sure not to crinkle or tear any edges. He remembered crying for a whole day when he accidentally tore one of his favorite covers of Eros and was prepared for death until Chris sent him a brand new copy in the mail. He stacked them all neatly together and slipped them in one of his spare drawers of his desk, making sure dust hadn’t gotten in first.

By 7:20 there was a knock on the door.

Makkachin barked excitedly and Viktor shushed him to not disturb the neighbors, holding the poodle back as he opened the door just as excited.

His heart stopped at the appearance of the person standing right outside his door.

It was Yuuri, still Yuuri, but something was very different about him even compared to his model persona.

“Um...hi Viktor, hope you don’t mind me coming early. I was afraid I’d be late even though we live in the same building so…” Yuuri fidgeted. The first thing Viktor noticed was that Yuuri wasn’t wearing his glasses. His hair was slicked back and his face had just enough makeup to bring out his eyes and make his cheeks and lips look extra soft.

Yuuri wasn’t dressed in his normal clothes but instead a navy blue polo shirt and black jeans.

Viktor couldn’t say anything. His fingers slipped and he let go of Makkachin’s collar.

Which was a bad idea because the excited friendly poodle decided to tackle his date and knock him backwards on the floor.

“Makkachin! Oh no, I’m so sorry Yuuri! Are you hurt? I hope Makkachin didn’t ruin your shirt, I’m so sorry!” Viktor went into full panic mode as he tried lifting the large poodle off. He was surprised when Yuuri started laughing.

“It’s okay Viktor, my poodle used to do that to me too, though Vicchan isn’t as big,” Yuuri laughed as Viktor helped him up. Yuuri patted Makkachin on the head, “I’m sure Makkachin didn’t mean any harm, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Makkachin woofed happily with his tail thumping on the ground.

“Wow your place looks nice,” Yuuri observed as he was welcomed in. Viktor was still staring at Yuuri.

“You look very nice,” Viktor complimented. Yuuri blushed adorably.

“T-Thanks,” he sheepishly replied. “I know you just invited me to have dinner at your place, but Phichit insisted I dress up a little.”

“We can always go out for dinner together another time,” Viktor suggests.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Yuuri nodded. They both awkwardly stood in the living room together, smiling at each other.

“So...hungry?” Viktor asked. As if on cue their stomachs growled together, making them both laugh.

“Yeah, what are we having?”

“I wasn’t exactly sure what kind of food you’d like to eat, so I made some pasta with chicken, tomatoes, basil, mushroom, and a bit of seasoning.”

“Sounds delicious,” Yuuri agreed as Viktor led him to the dining table. Viktor pulled out his chair for him which made Yuuri act even more adorably. Then Viktor practically danced to the kitchen where he brought out their dinner. He gave Makkachin his bowl before standing up and turning towards Yuuri to ask, “Would you like to try some wine?”

“Sure. I can’t drink that much, Phichit says I’m pretty crazy when drunk,” Yuuri admits.

“Red or white?” Viktor asked as he pulled out two wine glasses from the cupboard.

“Red is fine.”

Viktor brings out the wine and pours some for Yuuri until Yuuri tells him its enough. He fills his own glass with the same amount, since Viktor wanted to avoid drinking too much himself.

As they eat and enjoy dinner together, they start to get to know each other more.

“So you have a poodle too Yuuri?” Viktor starts out. Of course they would talk about poodles first.

“Yeah, he’s a toy poodle. His name is Vicchan. He’s currently living at home with my family back in Japan,” Yuuri shared.

“I love Japan,” Viktor commented. “I’ve only been there once to take photos last year. I wanted to capture the beauty of Cherry Blossoms. Which part of Japan are you from Yuuri?”

“Hasetsu, it’s a small and quiet port town so you probably haven’t been there, but it’s nice,” Yuuri described. “My family runs an onsen.”

“An onsen? That sounds lovely, I didn’t have the chance to go to one when I visited. I was too busy taking photographs.” Viktor tries to picture what Hasetsu is like. “You’ll have to give me a personal tour! I’d love to visit Hasetsu.”

“I’d love to show you around,” Yuuri responds without thinking. He felt happy Viktor would enjoy to visit. Maybe he could even introduce Viktor to his family and enjoy the onsen together.

Yuuri immediately blushed at the thought of Viktor in his family onsen. He waved off the thought in a hurry as he tried busying himself with his fork scooping up more pasta. Viktor wondered what got Yuuri to blush so hard.

“S-So you’re from Russia right?” Yuuri switched topics.

“St. Petersburg. It’s lovely and has its own charm.”

“What got you into photography?” Yuuri questioned.

“I’ve always wanted to travel the world and take pretty pictures. I spent most of my life in St. Petersburg, but I loved seeing pictures of other places,” Viktor recalled. “My parents could never really take me anywhere outside of Russia, we couldn’t afford it, but they gave me postcards from other countries. It’s what inspired me to move out someday when I grew up and become a photographer.”

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Yuuri exclaimed.

“How about you? What got you into becoming the ever famous model Eros, Yuuri?” Viktor turned the conversation back to him, leaning forward a bit with his cheek resting against the palm of his hand.

“O-Oh, um, it’s not as amazing of a story compared to yours really,” Yuuri gave a nervous laugh. “It was Phichit’s idea first to try out this modeling audition together. He did my makeup even back when he was studying to become a makeup artist. I was really nervous at the time and almost chickened out…”

“So what got you to go to the audition in the end?”

“I wanted to feel more confident about...a-about my body,” Yuuri confessed. “I was often bullied when I was a kid for being overweight, and I have a lot of self-confidence issues about my appearance. I never considered modeling in the first place, but Phichit encouraged that it could help me have a better outlook of myself…so I just did it.”

Viktor fell completely silent. He wasn’t seeing a famous model sitting across from him and having dinner together with him. He was just seeing Yuuri and Yuuri’s true personality and character.

When Yuuri seemed to start feeling anxious about the sudden silence that fell between them, Viktor finally spoke.

“I’m glad…” Viktor cleared his throat, surprised at how choked his voice sounded from Yuuri’s story. “I’m glad you stuck with it...you’re amazingly talented and...you do look very beautiful Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed from across the table. Here he was spilling out his whole life story to his favorite photographer, and the last thing Yuuri had expected him to say was that Yuuri looks beautiful.

“Thank you..” Yuuri whispered and Viktor could see in Yuuri’s eyes the boy almost looked like he was going to cry.

After dinner, Viktor offered to show Yuuri his photo books that he’s published over the course of his career. Viktor had traveled not only to Japan, but also London, Paris, Barcelona, Moscow, Vancouver, Rome, New York, Los Angeles. Yuuri wondered why Viktor settled in Detroit of all places if he’s traveled the world already, but perhaps that was a question for another time.

Yuuri helped Viktor learn more about Japan and even try to teach him a few words in Japanese. Viktor taught Yuuri a few words in Russian.

When their time together was inevitably coming to a close, Viktor walked with Yuuri back up to Yuuri’s apartment.

“I really enjoyed tonight, so thank you again Viktor,” Yuuri thanked Viktor politely.

“The pleasure is mine Yuuri,” Viktor agreed. “We should plan more dates like this together.”

“D-Dates? It was a...I mean, of course I should’ve known it was but-a date?”

Ah, oops.

“I mean, you’re really cute and I enjoy spending time with you, so we could hang out more? Aside from work,” Viktor tried to follow up.

He was such an idiot.

“Oh...okay, I wouldn’t mind,” Yuuri fidgeted with the collar of his shirt. “We can always text each other then? If we want to make any future plans?”

“I’d love to, Yuuri.”

“Cool, well um, thanks again for tonight. H-Have a good night,” Yuuri turned around to put his key in the door.

Without thinking Viktor leaned forward and gave Yuuri a hug from behind.

“I had a lovely night with you Yuuri,” Viktor whispered in his ear.

Before Yuuri could react Viktor let go and hurried back into his apartment.

Yuuri stumbled into his apartment and sank to the floor. Phichit looked up from the couch and smiled with a cat grin.

“Sooo...details?”

“PHICHIT HE HUGGED ME!”

Phichit cackled at his friend, rushing over to tackle Yuuri into a congratulatory hug.

Viktor similarly stumbled back into his apartment, his face completely red and his heart beating a million miles per hour and for once it wasn’t because he was drunk.

He whipped out his phone intending to tell Chris the news, but out of nervousness or excitement or both he didn’t check what number he actually dialed.

As soon as the call picked up Viktor immediately babbled, “Chris! Chris I can’t believe it but-I actually hugged Yuuri after our date!”

There as a second of silence on the phone before an angry voice snapped in a Russian accent, “What the hell are you calling me at 10pm for old man!?”

Viktor pulled his phone back from his ear and checked the name on the screen.

_Yuri Plisetsky_

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was excited to introduce Chris and Yurio into the story, it seemed so fitting. 
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri aren't dating yet after this chapter, but they've definitely taken a step forward in their relationship *winks*. 
> 
> I imagined Viktor just wanted to hold his hand as he said good night, but then surprised Yuuri just like how Viktor hugged him from behind before Yuuri skated his Eros routine at the local competition in the series.


	4. Pancakes and Posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri?” Viktor questioned as he looked down at his model’s feet.
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “Are you wearing heels?”

“Hi Yuri!” Viktor greets on the phone despite dialing the wrong number.

“Ugh, why do you have to call me so late,” the young teen griped, his voice slightly muffled by a pillow. “It’s not even Sunday.”

“Sorry, I got too excited,” Viktor pressed his lips together. “I meant to call Chris and tell him how my date with Yuuri went.”

“What the hell?! I never went on a date with you!” Yuri shouted.

Viktor blinked, and then realized the misunderstanding. “Oh no, not you Yuri, I mean the other Yuuri. He’s a model that I work with that goes by Eros.”

“Eros...model...wait a minute, you mean that dark haired guy that we have a poster of in our salon?”

“You have a poster!? Can you get me one?” Viktor pleaded.

“It belongs to the store idiot. I can’t just go over and peel it off, it’s the only one we have. Just ask your model to get you one, I’m sure they’ve got plenty.”

Viktor considered it if Yuuri would be willing sometime, maybe after they get to know each other better. “I’ll stop by sometime to take a selfie with it. I think my hair is due for a trim anyway.”

“You’re already going bald,” Yuri scoffed with no sympathy.

“Yuri, you hurt my feelings,” Viktor pretended to cry.

“Whatever. So what’s it like, taking photos of the model?”

Viktor perked up at Yuri’s curiosity. He rarely showed interest in anything other than hair styling, cats, or pirozhkis. “Yuri! Are you a fan as well?”

“Hell no, I’m just wondering how a guy like him could pull off a look like that, with all that makeup...and his hair…”

“Doesn’t he look gorgeous?” Viktor gushed. Yurio made gagging noises over the phone.

“Eros means Sexual Love right?” Yuri recalled.

“Yuri who taught you that? You’re too young! You should only know about Agape and Philia.”

“I’m 16! Stop treating me like a child!”

Viktor laughed. “I’ll introduce you to him sometime.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Good night Yuri-o!”

“Night-wait Viktor what did you just call me-”

Viktor hanged up. The teen sent a long angry text shortly afterwards, but Viktor ignored it. He sent a quick email to Yakov even though it was still early morning in Russia about his plans for the new book project before heading to sleep.

The next morning his phone buzzed with two new messages. Viktor groaned as he rolled over and blinked his tired eyes awake to check them. The first was from Yakov about all the usual procedures and deadlines while telling him to call at a decent hour to discuss details.

The second message was from Yuuri.

_7:02AM_

_Yuuri Katsuki <3: Want 2 grab breakfast together? _

Viktor’s tiredness immediately evaporated as he leapt out of bed. The text was sent ten minutes ago so he hoped he wasn’t too late.

_Viktor Nikiforov: Yes! I’ll be ready in a few minutes! Where would you like to meet up?_

Viktor waited anxiously for his reply, sighing with relief when the dotted bubbles appeared in the text chat.

_Yuuri Katsuki <3: I’m still at my apartment, so we could meet down in the lobby? _

_Viktor Nikiforov: Perfect! See you soon Yuuri <3 :D! _

Viktor rushed to get dressed.

“Be a good boy for papa Makkachin!” Viktor hugs his poodle as he heads out. A minute later he scrambles back in because he forgot his camera. Even when Viktor’s not working on taking any photos he always makes sure to carry his camera around with him wherever he goes in case the perfect shot arises.

He rushes down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, thankful he lived on the third floor.

Viktor spotted Yuuri waiting for him on one of the sofas tapping on his phone.

“Good morning Yuuri!” Viktor brimmed with happiness as he stood in front of him.

“Good morning Viktor,” Yuuri smiled as he pocketed his phone. “Sorry if it’s a bit early, but I wanted to go to this place that makes the best homemade pancakes and they’re usually swarmed if you’re not there early.”

“Perfect! Should we drive? What’s the place called?” Viktor pulled out his phone to look it up.

“It’s called Piggy Pancake! It’s actually nearby so we can just walk there.”

Viktor nods as they walk out together. They chat about the fun they had last night over dinner, though both are too nervous to bring up the hug again.

Yuuri takes Viktor inside and luckily they beat the brunch rush so they’re seated to a table right away. The atmosphere is cozy and lively.

When a waitress arrive to take their orders, Yuuri orders strawberry pancakes and coffee. Viktor orders chocolate chip pancakes and hot cocoa.

Yuuri gives Viktor a weird look after the waitress leaves to pass on their orders.

“What? I’m not really into drinking coffee that much, I prefer hot cocoa. I have a bit of a sweet tooth.”

“A bit…and how old are you?” Yuuri asks teasingly.

“27...but I’m not THAT old yet. What about you Mr. Eros?”

“24. I’m no spring chicken either compared to Phichit.”

As they wait for their food to arrive, Viktor shares Yuuri the latest info about their project from his mentor Yakov.

“I was thinking the book could be published and released in time for the Summer Arts Exhibit.”

Currently it was early March. The exhibit always takes place mid-July, which meant they had roughly four months to get the project completed and sent to the publishing company and submit it to the exhibit.

“I’d like to take three photos from the book and feature them on their own display, telling a story like a beginning, middle and end,” Viktor shares.

“So you said you wanted to expand upon my theme right? Spice and Love,” Yuuri recalled.

“Yes! I was thinking we could split the book between the two themes. The first half being Spice, and the last half being Love.”

“Okay...I’m listening…”

Viktor grinned. “So for Spice, I want to capture the way your body moves without any music, but with some added Eros. I know you’ve mentioned skating before, but do you dance?”

“I’ve taken lessons before with an instructor who’s a family friend back in Japan.”

“Really? What form of dance?”

“Ballet. I haven’t practiced much since I started modeling, but it’s pretty much drilled into my bones,” Yuuri chuckled.

“We’ll have to see if there’s a dance studio around here we could borrow. I’d love to see you perform,” Viktor winked.

“It’s nothing really special,” Yuuri muttered into his coffee mug. “I haven’t danced in months. My old instructor wouldn’t be impressed.”

“I’m sure you still have good form. I can tell from the photoshoot,” Viktor assured him, enjoying the blush on the man’s cheeks. “Now for the other half, Love, I was thinking...of leaving that up to your interpretation. What you think love is or feels like to you.”

“M-Me?” Yuuri stammered. Viktor nodded. “But I mentioned before, I...don’t know much about love.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out together as we go.”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, wondering how the photographer was going to help them in this totally unknown field. Thoughts brushed past his mind, but he felt it was too early to consider anything serious, plus they were in a professional relationship.

He couldn’t let the other man know how he felt. Not yet, perhaps later after the project was done, if Yuuri still had the courage to.

Their food arrived and they enjoyed their breakfast with some random conversations. Yuuri teased Viktor a little for his childlike tastes.

“These chocolate chip pancakes are amazing Yuuri, you don’t know what you’re missing out,” Viktor beamed like a child as he took a huge bite.

“Should we ask for the children’s menu next time so you can get it with a whip cream smiley face?” Yuuri teased. Viktor rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

“Oh please, Yuri is the one who’s a child not me,” Viktor blurts out. The other man stares at him with confusion.

“Pardon?”

“Oh I meant, haha sorry, I have a family friend named Yuri too,” Viktor laughed. “He came with me when I moved to the states. He’s only 16 so he’s still in school which provides dormitories to live in thank heavens. I couldn’t imagine having to deal with an angry teen in my apartment.”

Yuuri chuckled at the thought. “I can imagine. I’m glad Phichit is close to my age and that we were classmates together so he’s easier to put up with, even though he can be annoying sometimes.”

“Actually, his workplace is not too far from here,” Viktor had noticed when they walked in. “Want to stop by real quick and meet him?”

“Sure, I’m not really good with teenages, especially angry ones, but if he’s a friend of yours what’s the harm?” Yuuri shrugged.

“The only harm would probably involve me being chased out with scissors again,” Viktor confessed.

Viktor paid for their meal, which he insisted despite Yuuri’s protest of paying for his own. Viktor waved off the man’s money, claiming he wants to treat his model in the best way.

“Okay, but next time I pay,” Yuuri huffed as he put away his wallet.

“Deal.”

Viktor excitedly pulled Yuuri to where Yuri worked, which Yuuri sees is a small hair salon in between a sandwich shop and a bookstore.

He also notices his face and the upper part of his body is displayed on a poster in their store window.

Yuuri groaned and hid his face with embarrassment.

“Oh! This must be the poster Yurio mentioned the other day!” Viktor recalled. “You look fabulous Yuuri!”

“I forgot I was asked to model for a men’s shampoo product,” Yuuri realized. “Wait, Yurio?”

“I thought it’d be confusing that your names are similar, so I nicknamed him Yurio,” Viktor formed an innocent smile.

“Is he okay with that?”

“We’ll see. Now let’s take a selfie together with your poster!”

“Viktor we’re in public!” Yuuri shook his head.

“No one’s looking, come on Yuuri, say cheese!” Viktor pulled him close and held up his phone camera.

Viktor spammed the selfie button and ended up with a dozen photos. Content with how they look, he selected his favorite one and texted it to Yuuri.

“Hi Yurio!” Viktor greeted as he and Yuuri entered the salon.

“Fuck, why are you here? And that's not my damn name!” an angry voice snapped. A short blonde teen with his hair tied up in a messy bun glared at them dangerously with a broom in his hand.

“I came to see my favorite family friend!” Viktor told him before stepping out of the way as a broom was swung at him.

“If you’re here to chit-chat, get out,” Yurio growled but then he was shoved down underneath the weight of a tall woman with red hair.

“You’re lucky we don’t have any customers right now twerp or I’d have to cut your pay,” the redhead warned. “Hey Viktor, long time no see. How’s the world of Photography through your gorgeous eyes?”

“Beautiful, stunning, full of my aesthetic and poodles. It’s nice to see you again Mila.” Viktor held out a hand to shake. But Mila was distracted and looked past him.

“Oooo, who’s your friend here?” Mila brightened at the sight of Yuuri.

“Remember that gorgeous model I keep telling you about, the one in all the magazines? This is him,” Viktor whispered.

“You mean the model Eros? The one that’s in our front poster?” Mila gasped.

“The one and only in flesh.”

Mila squealed. “It’s so nice to meet you! I wondered why little Yuri here kept glaring at that post on the salon window. I thought he hated the shampoo brand.”

Mila stepped forward and pulled Yuuri into a hug which caught him by surprise.

“I-It’s nice to meet you too!” Yuuri squeaked.

“Oh, I’m Mila by the way. Viktor and I go way back. We’re both from Russia along with our little Yuri here,” Mila explained.

“I’m NOT your little Yuri! I’m sixteen!”

“Be grateful I gave you the job or you’d be sweeping sandwich crumbs next door. Now go sweep towards the back, you missed a couple of hairs,” Mila nudged him as the teen stomped away before turning back to the other Yuuri. “He says feisty things, but he’s got a sweet heart deep down. He really wants to be a hair stylist when he grows up.” She leaned in closer to whisper. “He practically begged me for the job when he found out I was going to open a salon.”

Yuuri smiled. The kid’s got a big dream ahead of him.

“So what brings you too here? I’m sure you didn’t show up just to pester Yuri, even though you do that a lot,” Mila looked towards Viktor.

“I was wondering if you had a spare of Yuuri’s poster,” Viktor asked seriously. Mila laughed.

“Sorry Viktor, it’s our only one and I like it. It brings in a lot of customers.” Viktor’s face fell a bit. “Why don’t you ask Yuuri himself if you could get one? Or I’m sure he can model one for you.”

“I’ll see if we have any extras that were leftover. The shoot was a few weeks ago so Celestino might still have some copies,” Yuuri offered.

“Yuuri! Thank you!” Viktor excitedly clasped the man’s hands in his.

“N-No problem.”

Mila whistled. “You two sure are friendly.”

“Stop flirting in here old man!” Yuri shouted from the back.

“Sorry,” Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hands immediately even though Yuuri didn’t mind at all. “Anyway back to business. Yuuri and I are working on a little project and I was wondering if you could help style his hair a bit for some ideas.”

Mila gave a questioning look. “Doesn’t he already have a stylist? Why come all the way out here?”

“Oh, Phichit does primarily make up. I don’t have a hair stylist,” Yuuri informed them which caused Viktor and Mila to look at him shocked. “We just slap on some hair gel to push my hair back and hope it works?”

“Wow, that’s some pretty convincing hair gel. Come sit in a chair and let’s see what we can do,” Mila beckoned as she walked Yuuri to a chair. “Do you want a cut?”

“No, not cut, just styled differently.”

“Alright, so what kind of kind of look are we going for?”

Yuuri feels his cheeks getting warm as he explains, “Um, something Spicy? Maybe a little S-Sexy?”

“Ooo, going all out on the Eros look.” Mila looked pleased. She asked Yuuri what kind of hair gel he uses. After he tells him, she goes over to the cabinet and pulls out the exact brand. She plays with his hair a little, testing out different styles and getting his opinion on each one. When they decide on one that seems most fitting for his theme, Mila spins him around towards the mirror.

“What do you think?”

Yuuri’s mouth opens in a small gasp.

His hair is still pushed back, but it’s less all over the place and more refined and neatly styled back with the long ends curling up a bit. Half of his bangs are styled up in a small curve similar to Viktor’s bangs and gently slopes down towards his right eye.

He looks…

“Wow, stunning.” Yuuri glanced up from the mirror and turns to face Viktor, who was staring at him with admiration. He had forgotten for a moment that Viktor was with them.

“Doesn’t he look amazing?” Mila felt proud of herself.

“You’re a genius Mila.”

“That’ll be 47 dollars,” Mila grinned holding her hand out to Viktor.

“You’re charging me? I thought I was just letting you play with my favorite model,” Viktor grimaced as he pulled out his wallet.

“Hey, I have a business to run you know.”

“I can pay for it!” Yuuri stood up feeling bad, but Mila held up a hand.

“Nope, your photographer is the one going to foot the bill. He’s the one that asked me to style your hair,” Mila gave him a playful wink.

“At least give me a friend discount,” Viktor grumbled as he held out his credit card.

“Sorry, but once you two are swimming in riches after your little project, you won’t need a discount.” Mila laughs in Viktor’s face as she goes to ring up his card.

“We weren’t even planning to do any photo shoots today, we’re still in the planning stages,” Viktor sighed as he signed his receipt.

“Then you better make good use out of my handiwork or I’d have to charge you twice,” Mila tells him.

Before they leave, Mila insisted she took a selfie with Yuuri, asking for his permission to post it on Instagram, saying it was proof for her styling efforts. Viktor knew she just wanted a cute photo with Yuuri.

“Bye Yuuri! Call me again whenever you need a stylist! I’ll come over next time!” Mila waved as they left. They didn’t see Yuri on the way out. The teen was probably in the back somewhere listening to some heavy rock music on break.

“They’re nice, I like them,” Yuuri admitted when they were outside.

“They’re quite different from normal people with their unique personalities, but they’re the best friends I can trust and rely on,” Viktor shared.

As they walked through the park, Viktor asked Yuuri if it was okay to head to the studio to take some test shots for their project.

“Sure, I don’t mind. Let me stop by Celestino’s office real quick to make sure I don’t have anything urgent planned.”

Viktor waited outside Celestino’s office. He didn’t want to intrude on their conversation in case Yuuri wanted to discuss anything else.

When Yuuri stepped out, Viktor smiled and straightened up.

“So?”

“I’m good for the afternoon,” Yuuri smiled. “Oh I asked about the poster by the way. He says he can contact the department that keeps any extra copies and they’ll have it sent to your address.”

“Oh Yuuri, thank you! I can’t wait to add it to my collection!”

“Collection?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Viktor froze.

“D-Did I say collection? I meant...valuable resources as your photographer…” Viktor held his hands. Yuuri placed his hands on his hips.

“You have a poster collection of me?”

“N-Not posters, just some um magazine covers and maybe...a few photo shoot prints?” Viktor panicked a little. “I didn’t mean to keep it a secret, it’s just um…”

Yuuri sighed. It wouldn’t be a strange thing if the man had a magazine or two with his face on it. But a whole collection? Yuuri wondered how many magazines this guy has bought.

“I’m not upset, I’m just surprised you never told me,” Yuuri reassured him and Viktor relaxed.

“I didn’t want to embarrass you. I just think you look really…”

“Stunning?” Yuuri repeated Viktor’s word from earlier.

“Yes, there’s no denial.”

The atmosphere between them seemed pretty close. Suddenly Yuuri felt his heart pounding nervously as he stared up into the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Yuuri was about to say something when someone slapped him in the back.

“I support you two having a moment here, but let’s not do it in front of the chief’s office,” Phichit grinned with a knowing expression. “Nice hair by the way Yuuri.”

“Hello again Phichit!” Viktor smiles as if nothing really happened.

“Sup’, you ready for your makeup Yuuri?”

“Y-Yeah, I’ll meet you in the usual studio Viktor?” Yuuri looked up at the man, unable to read his expression.

“Of course, I’ll be waiting Yuuri!”

Phichit drags Yuuri ahead before he could say anything else.

“What was that all about?” Phichit waggles his eyebrows at his best friend.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Yuuri defended. “He was just waiting for me while I checked my schedule with Celestino.

“Oh I believe you Yuuri, it’s just I see the way he looks at you.”

“Do we have to bring this up every time we meet?”

“Nope, just every time I catch you in the act of tripping over your feet in front of your favorite photographer.”

“You are literally the worst best friend ever,” Yuuri muttered.

…..

After Phichit applied his makeup and pushed him behind the curtain to change into his model outfit, Yuuri slipped into the studio room.

“Hey, sorry for the wait,” Yuuri apologized to Viktor.

“No no it’s fine, I just finished setting up actually,” Viktor flashed his usual professional smile as he looked up from his camera.

His heart raced like Makkachin chasing a squirrel at the sight of Yuuri’s new look.

Viktor noticed that Yuuri had a completely different outfit compared to their shoot before. Instead of all black he was wearing a red shirt with a wide collar decorated with frills around the neckline. His pants were black with a red stripe down each leg on the back, and only reached down to above his ankles. What was most surprising were Yuuri’s shoes.

“Yuuri?” Viktor questioned as he looked down at his model’s feet.

“Yes?”

“Are you wearing heels?”

Yuuri blushed but nodded. They were rosy red, with a braided pattern design over Yuuri’s bare feet. The heels weren’t as tall or thin as stilettos, but the sight of Yuuri wearing heels definitely made an impression.

“You said before I had to take the role as the most beautiful woman-er man in town so,” Yuuri fidgets a little in place. “I asked Phichit for suggestions and he told me to try these on.”

Viktor never had a foot fetish, but damn did those heels look fantastic on Yuuri. He wanted to bend down and kiss them, but he restrained himself.

“Wow...I never expected you to be this bold. This certainly is a nice change,” Viktor complimented. “Let’s get started.”

Yuuri took a few deep breaths before stepping into his persona. Viktor noticed that when Yuuri got ready to model, it was like stepping into a picture book for him. Yuuri became a character in a story, but instead of acting, he was modeling. Viktor was taking snapshots of the whole story while the rest of it remained hinted in the background.

Yuuri stood and sat for several poses. Viktor encouraged Yuuri to be as relaxed as possible while still giving the “audience” the taste of Eros. He crossed his legs sitting down while lifting up one of his heels, blowing a flirty kiss to the camera as Viktor kept taking pictures. Viktor kept his eyes focused through the lens on Yuuri.

When Yuuri called for a break, Viktor immediately rushed to his side to show him the photos. Unlike the photoshoot before this was all still a work in progress, so Viktor wanted to get Yuuri’s thoughts and opinions on every shot before they moved on. Yuuri shared his thoughts and ideas on each one, feeling slightly embarrassed when he saw his Eros self blowing kisses to the camera. Viktor took notes on a small memo pad he always carried with him, making sure to circle all the important details of the shots to get back to later.

Nothing was concrete yet and there was still a lot of room for improvement; not to mention this was only touching upon the first half of the book. They were on a good start and they still had months to prepare.

It’s just Yuuri had one worry in the back of his mind.

Yuuri still had no idea what to do about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yuri and Mila are in the story now! It's a small world with Yuuri being a model, Viktor being a photographer, Chris being a magazine editor, Phichit and Georgi being makeup artists, and Mila and Yuri working at a hair salon. Oh and Yakov and Ciao Ciao too of course.
> 
> I thought it'd be cute that Viktor wanted to take the poster home from the salon, and that Viktor blurts out his collection.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think on [tumblr](https://daysinrussiavictuuri.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Pink and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changes...

“Is this really all you have?” Viktor frowned a bit as he flipped through the hangers of clothes Yuuri wears for modeling purposes. They were hanging out in the dressing room where Yuuri usually meets Phichit for makeup and outfits for ideas of how Yuuri would look for the next photos. April was now upon them and they were working further and further into the next phases. 

“There were more, but these are the ones that were Phichit-approved,” Yuuri gave an apologetic look. 

“Hmm...they certainly are of good taste in fashion,” Viktor observed. “But we’re going to have to start fresh for the project.”

“Can’t we just reuse the same outfits?”

“Yuuriii, how can you surprise people if you wear the same thing?” Viktor gestured to the small rack of clothes. “Even if you mix it up a little, there’s only so much you can do and people get bored seeing the same clothes all the time.”

“So what should we do?”

Viktor pulled out his credit card. “We are going to go shopping.”

........

Fifteen minutes later Yuuri found himself standing in front of what looked like a high-end brand clothing store. He felt a bit underdressed to step inside. Without makeup or hair styling and contacts Yuuri looked as average and ordinary as any other person. His casual look helped significantly with not being recognized as the model Eros, but it also made him seem out of place at expensive stores, even the ones he’s modeled for.

Yuuri protested at first when Viktor offered to buy him new clothes. Yuuri always had enough for spare clothes, but he always sent a substantial amount of his pay to his family, some saved in the bank for a rainy day, and the rest for his and Phichit’s daily needs like rent and food. Viktor insisted he’d take care of Yuuri’s new wardrobe and there wasn’t any chance left for Yuuri to argue.

“At least let me pay for part of it,” Yuuri tried to convince Viktor, who was currently torn between choosing between a lilac or lavender shirt.

“Don’t worry, let me take care of it,” Viktor waved off his offer. ‘If it really bothers you, I can add it to my photography fee. I’ll give you a discount of course, since you’re so cute.”

Yuuri blushed. Viktor was really unpredictable with his flattering compliments. Yuuri’s convinced Viktor only complimented him because Yuuri’s a professional model, but deep down inside he wished he could believe it meant something more.

Viktor held his index finger to his chin as he looked around. 

“What colors remind of you spice?” Viktor asked.

“Black I suppose, or dark gray, maybe a velvet red,” Yuuri guessed.

“What about love?”

“Well, there’s the obvious soft reds and pinks, since lots of people tend to associate roses and hearts. Warm colors are usually associated with love.” It seemed a little cliche in Yuuri’s opinion, especially around Valentine's day. The modeling agency would be flooded with wrapped boxes of chocolates and flowers; most of them addressed to Eros.

“What colors do you like Yuuri?” Viktor suddenly turned around and asked for his opinion, pulling Yuuri out of his daydream.

“Um...navy blue and silver have always been my favorites,” Yuuri mentioned. “But I’m not sure if those would fit under the themes.”

“Well you’ll certainly need a party outfit for the exhibition, so we can choose one that suits your favorite colors.”

Yuuri gulped and gripped his hands together. He completely forgot about the event parties. There’s always an after party which Yuuri tries to avoid going. It wasn’t mandatory for Yuuri to go, but Phichit ropes him into attending.

Hours later, Viktor’s managed to select ten different outfits for the photoshoot and two outfits for the parties. Yuuri dared not to glance at the receipt at how much everything costed; he already felt guilty enough.

They had spent most of the day shopping that the sky was now shifting into twilight. As they were walking back to Viktor’s car, Viktor’s suddenly froze in his steps with wide eyes.

“Viktor? What’s wrong-”

“Quick, Yuuri hold the bags for a sec!” Without further explanation Viktor dumped all their shopping bags onto Yuuri and ran up ahead. Yuuri squinted as he finally saw what the Russian photographer was freaking out about.

Someone was out walking their poodles.

Yuuri laughed as he watched Viktor ask for permission to pet the poodles from the owner, and then kneeling down to ask the poodles for permission letting them sniff his hand. Viktor happily petted them with a bright smile on his face. He thanked the owner and hurried back over to where he abandoned Yuuri with the shopping bags.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Viktor apologized as he took the bags out of Yuuri’s hands. “Poodles are the most absolute adorable creatures on the planet.”

“I don’t blame you.” Yuuri thought of his dog Vicchan back at home in Japan. He wished he could have brought Vicchan over when he moved, but it would’ve been too hard of a responsibility.

Viktor drove them back to their apartment. They chatted until they were in front of Yuuri and Phichit’s door.

They stood awkwardly in silence. Viktor wondered if it was okay to give a Yuuri another hug. He was about to ask for permission this time when suddenly the Japanese model stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Viktor. Viktor felt his heart break through the roof as he happily hugged back in return.

Then Yuuri quickly stepped back. Both of them were blushing incredibly red like lipstick. Neither knew what to say next.

“Well good night Viktor, thanks again for helping me with the clothes,” Yuuri expressed, fidgeting with his keys again to stall a bit of time.

“Good night Yuuri, I hope you get some well deserved beauty sleep,” Viktor smiled softly at him. “See you again in the morning?”

“Yeah, see you.” 

Viktor waited until Yuuri stepped into the apartment and closed the door before crouching to his knees.

“I’m in love with him,” Viktor mumbled.

.....

The next morning was rather hectic for both Yuuri and Viktor.

First there was a meeting at the modeling agency to discuss plans about the exhibition, such as putting out advertisements and gathering sponsors. There was also going to be a mini fashion show. Celestino talked with Viktor about using some of their preliminary shots for magazine adverts. Viktor assured him he would talk to Chris about getting a front cover spot. Viktor sent a quick text to his friend and had to rush over to Chris’ office in order to make arrangements.

Yuuri on the other hand, was going through a slight mini panic attack.

“Yuuri, come on, deep breaths,” Phichit tried to get him to relax. Phichit couldn’t start on Yuuri’s makeup while he was like this. His friend sat him down on one of the comfy lounge chairs instead of the salon chair. He wouldn’t force his friend to dress up if Yuuri wasn’t feeling up to it.

Yuuri was holding his head down in his arms and his knees were shaking. He was supposed to be meeting Viktor soon to plan the next half of the photobook with the theme love. Yuuri panicked because he still had no idea how it was going to work out.

“Oh my god, Phichit what do I do?” Yuuri was on the verge of tears. 

Phichit handed him a bottled water from the cooler and rubbed his back. “Cancel and call out sick? You can always reschedule the shoot another day.”

“No, I mean, well maybe I should but-” Yuuri started rambling, squeezing the bottle in his hands.

“Yuuri slow down, one thing at a time,” Phichit told him.

“Phichit, I’m in love with Viktor,” Yuuri confessed.

Phichit stared at him, like Yuuri just stated he's Japanese when he already knew that, but he smiled and patted Yuuri on the back. “So you finally realized?”

“Was it that obvious?”

Phichit shrugged. “We’ve been roommates for years, and I’ve seen how he acts around you. It’s not the same as when we hang out together.”

“But, is it weird? I’ve always admired him as a photographer and his works. I was a fan, but I didn’t think we’d get that close even while working together.”

“I have to say I thought he was all exclusive and maybe a bit stuck-up like those rich people since he’s famous,” Phichit added his two cents. “But since that night when he came over to our place, he’s just a normal guy like the rest of us, aside from his dashing good looks.”

Yuuri’s breathing slowed back down to it’s usual pace, but he still felt nervous on the edge of his seat. 

“So what should I do then?” Yuuri dared to ask even though he probably already knew the answer. His inside anxiety was the only thing that convinced him otherwise to doubt his thoughts and feelings.

“Ask him out, go on a trial date, communicate your feelings,” Phichit listed out as he started to play with Yuuri’s hair. 

“What if...what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Yuuri voiced his tiny doubt that always left tiny scratches on his mind.

“You won’t know till you say anything, what’s the harm in taking the chance?”

The harm would be having to deal with his one-sided feelings sitting in the bottom of his heart while he modeled “love” with his crush for three months until the exhibition project was over. Yuuri even considered packing his bags and move back to Japan.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, sending waves of panic under Yuuri’s skin as he saw who the sender of the text was.

Viktor was here to meet him at the studio.

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s face between his hands. “Focus Yuuri, deep breaths. Don’t think about Viktor right now, just focus on modeling. I’m going to apply your make up now and fix your hair. Then you are going to stand tall and make your way to the studio. Hold it together for me till you’re done, then we can crash and eat all the junk food and watch cheesy movies, alright?”

Yuuri nodded. He took a deep breath and forced his feelings to hide under his persona like a rug.

Phichit applied a bit of blush and lip gloss. He painted Yuuri’s nails a light pink color.

After makeup and hair was done, Phichit helped Yuuri change into one of the new outfits Viktor had bought him. It was a soft pink shirt that reminded Yuuri of the cherry blossoms back home underneath a beige knitted cardigan and slim jeans.

When he arrived to the studio, Viktor was there waiting for him.

Yuuri went through the motions of posing and listening to Viktor’s instructions, but he couldn’t concentrate. Anxiety was beginning to gnaw at his mind again about his feelings hidden under his rug. Twice they had to redo a couple of shots because Yuuri was accidentally scowling.

It all happened suddenly when Viktor signaled him to stop posing. Yuuri didn’t realize why they were taking a break all of a sudden. Then he felt his eyes sting and the vision of Viktor holding the camera in front of him blurred.

“Yuuri?! Oh my god-Yuuri what’s wrong?!” Viktor dropped his 800 dollar camera. Thankfully it was tightly secured on a strap around Viktor’s neck so it was saved from the floor. But that wasn’t the most important thing right now.

Yuuri broke into tears.

Phichit was probably going to scold him a bit later for ruining his makeup during a photoshoot, but he’ll forgive Yuuri.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry Vik-” Yuuri tried to speak between hiccuping and crying but he just felt worse and worse.

“It’s okay Yuuri, shhh, it’s okay,” Viktor set his camera down on a table and rushed over to pull Yuuri into a hug. He didn’t care if Yuuri got makeup and tears smeared on his shirt. He held Yuuri until the ugly tears became muffled sniffles. When Yuuri seemed to settle down Viktor kissed his forehead and gently spoke, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Viktor sat Yuuri down on a chair and began to wipe away the tears and ruined make up. Once Yuuri’s face was clean, even though his eyes were now red and puffy, Viktor handed him a bottle of water to drink. 

He waited for Yuuri to speak, not wanting to send the model into another breakdown by demanding what was going on. Viktor needed to be patient.

“Sorry for crying on you…and ruining your shirt…” Yuuri apologized after taking a few gulps of water, squeezing the bottle in his hands a little but not too hard.

Viktor shook his head. “The shirt can be cleaned. It’s not my utmost favorite anyway.”

Yuuri laughed a little, even if it felt a bit forced. Viktor relaxed in relief.

Viktor waited another few minutes before gently taking one of Yuuri’s hands in his and prompted, “Yuuri, please don’t feel obligated to answer this but...is everything alright? If the photoshoot is bothering you in any way we can stop-”

“No!” Yuuri interrupted a bit too loudly. He shook his head and tried to explain more calmly, “I-I mean, we don’t need to stop, it’s just…” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand as he stared down at his feet. “I’m having trouble figuring out the theme about ‘love’...” Yuuri whispered.

“I see. It is a rather broad theme to consider and many people interpret love in so many different ways,” Viktor shared. “What kind of love are you familiar with?”

“I...the only love I’ve experienced is the love my family and friends have given me back in Japan. I’ve never had a lover, nor have I really experienced anything sexual…”

“You don’t need to force yourself to portray a love you don’t understand,” Viktor assured him. “Listen Yuuri, I just want you to be yourself around me. This half with the theme “love”, I want it to be your own story.”

“My own story?” 

Viktor nodded. “Spice is the preface, the introduction, the part that will grab people’s attention with your boldness. There’s already a story in place that people can predict. But love is full of surprises and new tales to unfold. Love is defined by how you feel about it, not by what others think.”

Viktor sat back and thought for a moment. He looked at Yuuri and then at his camera.

“Yuuri! Come with me, there’s a place I want to show you!” Viktor stood up excitedly and pulled Yuuri up to his feet.

“Uh, okay?”

Viktor quickly packed his camera. He asked if Yuuri wanted to change out of his model clothes, but Yuuri said he’d be fine (he wasn’t wearing the heels this time, just normal baby blue converse shoes). Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled Yuuri along.

They ran outside. Yuuri thought Viktor was going to get his car, but instead they just kept running on the sidewalk through the city. People, cars, dogs, and lights passed by them in a blur like a moving camera as Yuuri kept wondering where Viktor was taking him. All Yuuri knew was that he did trust Viktor.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath in front of a tall building. Yuuri recognized it as one of the magazine companies he modeled for once.

“My best friend Chris works here as an editor,” was all Viktor gave as an explanation as they rode up the elevators to the top floor. When they stepped out of the elevator, Yuuri realized that they weren’t heading to the offices. Viktor pulled him up a short flight of stairs to a door that clearly led to the roof.

“Wait Viktor, we shouldn’t be up here!” Yuuri held him back.

“It’s okay, I have permission from Chris’ boss. I always came up here to take photographs of the skyline,” Viktor assured him as he pulled out a key and opened the door. Sunlight poured through the crack and Yuuri shielded his eyes for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, Yuuri could see the world at their feet.

“Wow.” Yuuri breathed. They walked hand in hand outside where a cool breeze brushed around their bodies. Yuuri was glad he was still wearing his cardigan.

The view around them was nothing short of exhilarating. It was more than picture perfect. The view didn’t seem like one of those copy pasted images on a postcard. It all looked so real like you could touch it. The whole city was alive and moving around them.

“Chris showed me this view when I first moved here. I was having trouble adjusting to the new city and missed St. Petersburg greatly,” Viktor whispered to Yuuri, as if speaking any louder would disturb the beauty of the view. He looked over to Yuuri, who was watching him with his chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Viktor gestured towards the city below them without breaking eye contact.

“This, Yuuri, was my inspiration. It helped drive me into starting a brand new life here, both in photography and for myself.”

Yuuri stared at his photographer crush with awe. He never knew Viktor could be just like him, moving from a place far away into an unknown city in hopes of finding a new passion in life. 

Here and now they were standing so close to each other, with no cameras or spotlight between them. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s soft gaze upon him wondering what his thoughts were.

Viktor continued. “Just when I finally felt I could adjust to this new life, I started to feel lost and the same view wasn’t as inspiring to me anymore. I tried to busy myself with new work and projects, but it felt like taking pictures of a wall. Nothing changed really.”

“Oh.” was all Yuuri answered.

“But then, something did change. I saw you,” Viktor mentioned.

“Huh?” Yuuri looked surprised.

“As I was walking around the city wondering if there was anything left for me to try, I saw your face on the cover of one of Chris’ magazines,” Viktor recalled. “I’m used to reading so many photography magazines, but it was the first time I saw someone who looked so...real. I mean of course you’re real, but the way you looked at the camera it was like you were trying to convey something. I could feel the emotions from your pictures.”

Viktor turned and stepped closer to Yuuri till their faces were almost touching. Yuuri shivered and tried to convince himself it was just the chill in the air.

“I knew I had to find you,” Viktor whispered, “You became my new inspiration, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Whether it was the atmosphere of the twilight settling around them or the alluring charm in Viktor’s voice or his heart beating loudly like on speakers, Yuuri wasn’t sure which contributed to the next step he took.

“Viktor…” Yuuri pulled Viktor down closer to him.

And they kissed.

Yuuri could feel Viktor's soft and warm lips, brushing against his like a smooth paintbrush. He could clearly feel the emotions passing between them in this shared moment as all his feelings he kept under the rug for so long came pouring out. Yuuri let his hands tangle in Viktor's hair as Viktor's arms held Yuuri closer against him. Yuuri never knew love could feel warmer and passionate like this.

He knew now he was very much in love with Viktor, and that this love between them was what he wanted to convey in his theme all along.

When they finally broke away from their kiss to breath, they stared at each other with wonder and affection their eyes, pressing their foreheads together. They laughed and hugged each other closer, like two missing halves finding their way back into each other as a whole.

They didn't need to take a picture for this moment. Their hearts captured it perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Okay, so, this isn't the end! There's still plenty more to come such as exploring the themes Spice and Love more, both on and off camera ;D, and also working up to the exhibition. This is just a key change in Viktor and Yuuri's relationship in this fic.


	6. Photographs and Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the music started to play, Yuuri began to dance.  
> Viktor knew Yuuri could do ballet from the conversation they had over breakfast pancakes when they got to know more about each other.  
> Viktor also realized this was the first time he had seen Yuuri dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone for all the lovely comments, kudos, bookmarks, and support for Spice and Love so far! Never did I imagine I would make it to 6 chapters and still ongoing; it's almost hard to believe this all started from a suggested Tumblr prompt! Thank you so much for enjoying my fic, it's really encouraging and heartwarming to hear your responses. I hope you continue to enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, check out this amazing aesthetic board for Phichit made by of-pasta-and-potatoes on Tumblr for Spice and Love [here!](http://of-pasta-and-potatoes.tumblr.com/post/159871892340/phichit-chulanont-model-au-an-aesthetic)

“Eh? You want to change your theme on ‘love’?” Viktor tilted his head confused when Yuuri called him into the dance studio located at the modeling agency.

“Not drastically, just a little bit!” Yuuri quickly assured him.

“I see, so what did you have in mind?” Viktor was curious to know. He sat down on one of the cushioned benches and patted the space next to him for Yuuri to sit.

“Well…” Yuri started as he nervously sat down next to Viktor. “I always thought that showing the love I was aware of, like family or supportive love from my friends, would enough. But now that I’ve-we’ve experienced a love that isn’t eros, family, or friendship kind of love, I wanted to show that to the world.”

Viktor gave a nod of approval and understanding. “So how exactly-?” but cut off his question when Yuuri suddenly stood up.

Before Viktor could ask what was wrong Yuuri held up a hand. “I think it’s better if I show you rather than try to explain it.”

Yuuri took a moment to stretch, which took the breath out of Viktor watching the fit figure of his model boyfriend.

That’s what they are now. _Boyfriends._

It had been a week since their moment on the rooftop. Neither of them had brought it up much, but their interactions have been significantly closer than before. They would exchange tiny gestures of affection that wouldn’t boast their new relationship, but still show they deeply care for one another in a way words cannot express.

Yuuri finished stretching and walked over to a CD player plugged into the wall. He hit the play button before positioning himself in the center of the studio right in front of Viktor.

As the music started to play, Yuuri began to dance.

Viktor knew Yuuri could do ballet from the conversation they had over breakfast pancakes when they got to know more about each other.

Viktor also realized this was the first time he had seen Yuuri dance.

Yuuri was a little rusty in his form, but he kept up with the rhythm of the music. His movements flowed like a river. At first, Yuuri danced as if he was alone, but midway through as the melody began to change so did Yuuri’s choreography.  Viktor watched intently and felt he was watching not one but two people dancing in front of him.

_A duet..._

Viktor probably should have pulled out his camera to snap pictures, but his eyes were so drawn to Yuuri that he couldn’t look away.

As Yuuri finished in his final pose, Viktor had to remember how to breath.

“Well, that’s a rough idea of what I had in mind for my theme. Of course it’ll be different to model it compared to dancing.” Yuuri turned to see Viktor’s reaction, who had been quiet the entire time. “Viktor?”

“Yes, I think it’ll work out perfectly,” Viktor snapped out of his entranced state and answered right away. “What song did you just dance to?”

“It’s um...it’s actually an original composition I asked a friend to make for me,” Yuuri shared. The music kept looping in the background, filling the speakers with a soft gentle instrumental of a piano and violin duet. “I never got to use it for any performances, but it always filled me with inspiration and peace. I thought it would help me get a better grasp of my theme.”

“It certainly does feel filled with a sense of love. I could picture two lovers dancing with one another. Does it have a name?” Viktor was curious to know.

Yuuri shook his head. “I couldn’t come up with one back then.”

“I see, perhaps we could come up with one together.”

Yuuri felt his heart warm up at the idea of coming up with a name together for this unnamed duet song. Before he could say any more they were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

“Yuuri! Viktor! We’re going to have a meeting in Celestino’s meeting room with Team Spice and Love!” Phichit popped his head in.

“Team what?”

“I named our crew after your project. It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“And who exactly is our crew?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on his hip.

“You’ll see! Now come on!” Phichit left them be. Yuuri let out a sigh as Viktor chuckled.

“Well we better get going, wouldn’t want our star model to be late,” Viktor grinned as he laced his fingers with Yuuri’s and pulled him towards the door.

“Wouldn’t want to forget our star photographer either,” Yuuri smiled back.

When they made their way to Celestino’s meeting room, they found themselves in a room full of familiar people.

Team Spice and Love consisted of six people. In addition to Yuuri and Viktor, there was Phichit, Chris, Mila, and Yurio.

“About time you guys got here,” Yurio crossed his arms. “We were beginning to think you two were messing around in the studio.”

Yuuri froze with guilt but Viktor gave the teen a dark look. “And may I ask why there is a child in this room?”

Yurio was about to flip him off but Mila pulled him into an neckhold. “Don’t worry about this angry kitten. He’s just my lackey in carrying the salon supplies.”

“Let go of me hag!” Yurio protested.

Chris cleared his throat. “Anyway, Phichit and I discussed we form an official team to help sort out all the background work while you two focus on the main event.”

“Since when were you two acquainted?” Yuuri looked at Phichit.

“Instagram,” Phichit smiled flashing his phone out.

“We’re jumping a bit ahead here, so let’s introduce ourselves so we’re all familiar with everyone’s role,” Chris suggested. “I’ll go first. Christophe Giacometti, magazine editor. But you can just call me Chris.” He added a wink for good measure.

“Phichit Chulanont, make-up artist and also social media expert for Instagram and Twitter.”

“Mila Babicheva, hair stylist. This little brat here is my little assistant, so hope you’ll get along with him. He’s all bark and only a bit of bite.”

“I can introduce myself thanks!” Yurio grumbled. “Yuri Plisetsky, assistant hair stylist of this old hag.”  

“Don’t forget we call you Yurio now,” Viktor added.

“The hell?! Why don’t you change HIS name?” Yurio glared at Yuuri.

“Superiority, my darling Yuuri Katsuki is our star model,” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “And I’m his star photographer, Viktor Nikiforov.”

“The star duo,” Chris dubbed.

“And couple!” Viktor slipped out.

“Couple?! Yuuri what is the meaning of this? You didn’t tell me anything!” Phichit jumps out of his seat. “I need details!”

“It um...it happened last week, but we have been sort of too busy to mention it,” Yuuri responded.

“That’s it! We need to go celebrate, right now with everyone!” Phichit announced.

“Oooh, good idea, I know a great place where we can reserve our own private booth,” Chris tapped a few things on his phone. “It’s a casual place and the drinks and food are fair price. We can all get to know each other better at the same time.”

“I’m in,” Mila agreed.

“Why should I hang out with a bunch of adults?” Yurio huffed.

“Valuable bonding experience,” Mila nudged him not so gently on the shoulder. “Don’t worry we’ll make sure you don’t get any alcohol and ask for the children’s menu.”

“I’m 16!”

“Shall we go Yuuri?” Viktor ignored Yurio. “I’m sure it’ll be lots of fun.”

“Fine, but I’m not going to drink that much. I have...bad experiences getting drunk.”

The group made its way to a casual restaurant that had a cheerful relaxed atmosphere. They were seated in a circular booth in the corner area. Phichit scooted right next to Yuuri with Viktor seated on Yuuri’s other side. Chris sat next to Phichit followed by Mila and Yurio snagging the edge seat.

After their drinks arrived (everyone ordered some form of alcohol except for Yurio who ordered a soda) and they ordered a few appetizers, Phichit was dying to know, “So does that mean you two have kissed already?”

Yuuri sputtered and choked on his drink, blushing incredibly obvious. “We….we have…”

“I bet Yuuri is a better kisser than Viktor,” Chris commented.

“Oh he is,” Viktor confirmed.

“Congrats Yuuri!” Phichit raised his glass. ‘You finally achieved your dream of getting yourself a man! A Nikiforov man!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri groaned and hid his face in embarrassment. “You make it sounds like we’re already married…”

“That doesn’t seem too far off from the future,” Viktor hummed into his drink with a hidden grin.

“If we’re not invited, I will spam your phone so hard with college pictures,” Phichit teasingly threatened.

Yuuri glared at his friend but Viktor assured, “You all will be the first to know.”

“Oooh, I bet it's going to be a beautiful wedding,” Mila dreamed.

“I’ll be sure to pick out the most perfect gift for you two,” Chris promised.

“You all are so disgusting,” Yurio grumbled as he waited impatiently for the food to come.

When the food arrived they all switched to various topics of their lives. Every time Chris would make a rather explicit joke, Yurio would throw his fork at him. Phichit may have shared one too many embarrassing college stories about Yuuri while being a little tipsy.

To hide his shame, Yuuri started drinking a bit more than his limit, and each drink he downed he started to talk bolder and braver out of the group. Viktor and Mila managed to stay the most sober aside from Yurio who was underage.

“You knowww,” Yuuri slurred as he squeezed himself onto Viktor’s lap. “You take really good pictures. They’re always so pretty…like your eyes”

“Y-Yeah?” Viktor seemed caught off guard for a moment having his boyfriend suddenly on his lap. Phichit and Chris both had their phones out taking pictures. Mila giggled and Yurio chose to ignore everyone.

“Yeah...I really like the one with the cherry blossoms,” Yuuri breathed onto Viktor’s neck. “Reminds me of home…”

“I see, I’ll be sure to show you more next time you visit my place,” Viktor told him.

“Can I come over tonight?” Yuuri asked, his eyes lighting up like sparkles. It made Viktor’s heart squeeze a little.

“Um...maybe not tonight Yuuri,” Viktor kindly suggested. Yuuri’s face fell immediately and Viktor regretted his words.

“I can’t?” Oh dear, Yuuri looked like he was about to cry, and Viktor would feel horrible if he made Yuuri break down in front of the group.

“No! I mean, you can come over for a bit! We can just hang out! Look at pretty pictures together before I help you get back to your apartment.”

“Really? Yay! Thank you Viktorrrr!” Yuuri threw his arms happily around Viktor’s neck. Viktor blushed deeply.

Chris whistled. “Never have I imagined I’d see the day you’d look this flustered Viktor. Yuuri’s got you wrapped around his little finger.”

“I can’t help it, he’s too adorable to resist,” Viktor pouted as he wrapped his arms protectively around Yuuri. “And I’m not sharing.”

“Ohohoho, I see how it is,” Phichit waggled his eyebrows. “You better take good care of my best friend. I have ears and eyes everywhere, so if I hear you do any harm to Yuuri, you bet I’ll come after your blood.”

“How do you have ears and eyes everywhere? That’s physically impossible,” Mila wondered.

“Oh I have my ways and connections over the internet,” Phichit held up his phone like a precious baby.

“I can’t believe I’m hanging out with all you crazy losers,” Yurio finally spoke again.

By the end of the evening, everyone except Yuuri had sobered up enough to head their separate ways. Chris and Phichit planned to check out a new store that sold vintage style items. Mila offered to drive Yurio back to his dorm before heading back to her shop. Viktor decided to take Yuuri to his apartment to hang out while waiting for Yuuri to sober up. He promised Phichit he’ll make sure Yuuri will get back safely, or that if Yuuri does plan to stay over at least give him a heads up.

“And remember protection!” Phichit shouted before skipping away with Chris giggling over their best friends.

Viktor and Yuuri made it back to Viktor’s apartment without any trouble. Yuuri had been quiet the entire time and Viktor wondered if he finally sobered back to his normal self. But when they got inside, Yuuri immediately latched his arms around Viktor’s neck again.

“Viktorrrr, kiss me!” Yuuri giggled.

“Don’t you want to see the cherry blossom pictures? I have lots of them I can bring out,” Viktor wasn’t going to give in that easily. Not without Yuuri’s approval.

“We can, *hic*, see the pics laterrr,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Come on, let’s sit down first at least.” Viktor half carried Yuuri to the living area and eased him onto the couch. He knelt down to unlace Yuuri’s shoes and felt a hand brush against his hair.

“Oooo, your hair is really soft! They feel like clouds,” Yuuri mentioned as he started to play with Viktor’s hair.

Viktor was feeling very weak in the heart, like Yuuri aimed an arrow right at his achilles knee.

“I...thank you…” Viktor suddenly stood up and wandered to the kitchen.

“Where are going?” Yuuri almost whined, which made Viktor hesitate a little.

“Just getting you a glass of water, my sweet Yuuri,” Viktor assured him. “I’ll be right back.”

Viktor was thankful Makkachin decided to come into the room and distract Yuuri for a bit while Viktor got two glasses of water. When he came back, Makkachin had stolen his spot on the couch right next to Yuuri with his head resting comfortably on Yuuri’s lap for scatches behind the ear.

“Here, drink,” Viktor told him as he handed Yuuri his glass before settling down in the arm chair diagonal from him.

Yuuri gulped down the water without protest and set it down on the coffee table in front while he was done. He grew a lot quieter then; softly stroking Makkachin’s fur as Viktor watched him carefully.

“Would you like to see the pictures now?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded and Viktor reached down underneath the coffee table where he had quite a few books and albums stored. He knew exactly which one had the cherry blossom photos as well as several other pictures from his trip to Japan. He bought the photo album in Japan too; a white album with a pink cherry blossom design on the cover.and Japanese characters Viktor couldn’t read but could probably guess meant some translation of “photo album”.

Viktor patted his lap this time for Yuuri to come over. Makkachin protested a little for missing out on the cuddles but allowed Yuuri to move over to Viktor. After Yuuri settled into Viktor’s lap comfortably, Viktor opened the cover to the first page.

Yuuri’s eyes opened up at the first photo.

It was a single cherry blossom tree standing on top of a hill. The sky were a blend of bright gelato colors as the time in the photo was approaching the early evening.

“This was the very first photo I took when I visited Japan,” Viktor explained. “I had no clue what to do first or how to get around. Just outside the station I wandered for a bit and found this tree. I had to take a picture of my first footsteps exploring the beautiful country.

Viktor flipped the pages to show more cherry blossom trees, this time lining up on both sides of the path. There were close ups of the branches, the petals, the roots on the ground. Viktor captured everything.

When he flipped over to the next page, Yuuri recognized the photos immediately.

“These were ones I never got to use for my books,” Viktor mentioned. “But they still intrigued me that I had to get them printed for my album. It was a lovely little port town which unfortunately I couldn’t remember the name of it, but everyone seemed so nice-”

“Hasetsu…” Yuuri mumbled.

“What?” Viktor leaned in closer hear.

“These photos…” Yuuri tapped the corners of the pictures gently. “This is where I grew up...Hasetsu, Japan.”

“Really? Wow, amazing! To think these photos I took were actually where you lived-” Viktor babbled excitedly until, “....Yuuri?”

A few tear drops softly dripped on the edges of the pages.

“Ah! I-I’m sorry!” Yuuri realized he was crying and quickly rubbed his eyes to avoid crying onto the photos, “I just...felt a bit nostalgic.”

“Oh Yuuri…” Viktor placed the open album on the table in front of them and turned to hold Yuuri in his arms, rubbing a soothing hand on his back in circles.

“S-Sorry…” Yuuri let out a muffled response against Viktor’s shirt.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Viktor comforted him.

“It’s just...I miss Hasetsu...I miss home a lot,” Yuuri shared, trying to keep his breathing steady. “I haven’t visited in a long while.”

Viktor nodded in understanding. “There have been times when I miss St. Petersburg too.”

“Your pictures are really beautiful,” Yuuri whispered.

“Thank you, I’m so happy I was able to take them for you, even without knowing it was your hometown before.” Viktor paused for a moment as an idea struck him. “Well why don’t we go visit?”

“Huh?” Yuuri looked up at him.

“Japan! We can take a whole week off to visit your hometown! I want to meet your family too!” Viktor suggested.

“But, what about our project?” Yuuri questioned.

“I’m sure we can find inspiration while we’re on vacation! It’ll be fun!” Viktor gave a heart shape smile.

Yuuri frowned at him a teeny bit. “You just want to skip work for a week.”

“Skipping work and taking a break from work in order to gather inspiration are two separate things. Besides don’t you want to see your family again? I’m sure they’d love for you to visit. And you can show me around Hasetsu!”

Yuuri thought for a moment. It was true he missed his family and friends greatly and he had been meaning to visit, but work and life had been so hectic these last few months. But he’d also have to introduce them to Viktor which Yuuri felt really nervous about.

“Alright, but I better get Celestino’s approval before we book the tickets. I’ll also have to let my family know in advance so they can prepare a room for you.”

“I can’t sleep in your room?” Viktor teased.

Yuuri turned bright red. “No no no no no!”

Viktor laughed. “I was just joking, unless you want me to.”

“No comment.”

They talked a little more about Japan, such as what food to try out, or where to buy souvenirs, and bringing Makkachin along so he could meet Vicchan. As Viktor kept going on about Japan, Yuuri yawned and started to feel a bit drowsy.

“I think it’s time for sleeping beauty to return to her castle,” Viktor playfully mused.

Yuuri hummed in response but didn’t seem like he could get up. He was situated rather comfortable in Viktor’s arms. Viktor placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead which brought a smile to his face.

After what seemed like eternally long minutes, Viktor gathered up the courage to ask, “Do you...would you like to stay over? Just for one night? We won’t-you can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, I’ve done it plenty of times in my apartment after one of Phichit’s crazy movie marathons,” Yuuri responded.

“Yuuri please, I much prefer you use the bed. I can sacrifice one night of perfect rest knowing you have sweet dreams, hopefully of me.”

“Alright...do you have a spare change of clothes I can borrow?”

After some digging around, Viktor found an old shirt and pair of sweatpants that were still in good condition and close to Yuuri’s size. They still looked slightly big on him which Viktor thought was absolutely adorable.

Viktor found a spare toothbrush for Yuuri to use and after they brushed their teeth together he led Yuuri to his room. Yuuri sat down awkwardly on the edge of the bed and held out his hand for Viktor’s, squeezing it gently.

“Do you feel ready to sleep yet?” Viktor asked, sitting down for a moment next to Yuuri.

“I’m a little tired...oh and I need to text Phichit,” Yuuri remembered.

“Want me to grab your phone? I think you left it in the living room-” Viktor got up to go fetch it but Yuuri held him back.

“Um…” Yuuri seemed flustered figuring out what to say for a moment, “It’s okay, I can text him later. Could you...stay with me for a bit?”

Viktor would stay with Yuuri for eternity.

“Sure, did you want to keep talking or would you like me to give you a massage?” Viktor offered. When Yuuri didn’t respond right away Viktor looked at him with a bit of concern. “Yuuri?”

“A-Actually um...do you mind if we just lie down together? Not that we need to do anything! I just….if you’re up to it.”

Viktor felt his heart soar higher than the heavens. He gently laid Yuuri down and situated themselves comfortably next to each other on the bed, giving Yuuri plenty of space.

“You could come closer if you want, I don’t want you to fall…” Yuuri noticed.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” Viktor admitted.

Yuuri stared deeply into Viktor’s pretty eyes. He reached forward and gently pulled Viktor closer to him until they were almost touching.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri breathed.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t like. I tend to be a rather open person around the people I’m close to, especially you,” Viktor pointed out.

“When I’m with you, I feel less alone,” Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find the right words to say.

“...thank you, Yuuri…” Viktor whispered. When he looked up, he noticed Yuuri had fallen deeply asleep. Viktor smiled and gave him another kiss, this time softly on the lips.

“Good night, my sweet Yuuri.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finally done! Sorry for the wait on chapter 6, I hope its worth it after the thrilling moment at the end of chapter 5 :D. I had a huge writers block fog in my head, but finally just sat down and got the chapter done.
> 
> Next up, Viktor and Yuuri (along with Makkachin of course) visit Hasetsu, Japan! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter in the story!


	7. Preparation and Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri head to Hasetsu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry this fic hasn't been updated in a while and this chapter is still a bit rushed, but I wanted to give you guys something after the long wait! So here's a little prelude to Viktor and Yuuri's Hasetsu trip!
> 
> The next chapter will be more planned out of their stay in Hasetsu and sightseeing!
> 
> ps, Vicchan is alive in this AU :D yay more doggos.

Yuuri woke up five times before he was finally awake. When his brain caught up with his consciousness, he remembered what happened last night.

It took him another moment to realize he was lying down right next to Viktor, who was still snoozing in a deep sleep.

Yuuri shifted backward immediately and fell right off the bed with a thud.

“Ouch…” he groaned.

Victor stirred awake on the bed. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri scrambled up to a sitting position before scooching back several inches.

“I...uh...sorry I didn’t realize I fell asleep…” Yuuri stuttered, his face red with embarrassment. “We didn’t...do anything did we?”

Viktor stared at Yuuri before registering the situation in his brain. Viktor too looked slightly embarrassed. They had both slept together in the same room and shared the bed.

“Oh...no, don’t worry, we didn’t-nothing happened,” Viktor reassured him. “We just laid down together. I was going to move back to the couch, but I guess I was more tired than I thought. Sorry.”

Yuuri sighed with relief. “It’s okay…”

They both fell silent for a moment staring at the floor until their stomachs started to growl causing them both to giggle at each other.

“Shall I make breakfast then?” Viktor suggested, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

“Sure-AH!” Yuuri realized something.

“W-What?” Viktor looked at Yuuri worriedly.

Yuuri groaned. “Phichit is going to kill me...I forgot to text him I was staying over…”

“Oh,” Viktor realized as well. “You should probably contact him then before he thinks I’ve kidnapped you. Or did you want to head back to your apartment?”

“Well he hasn’t come breaking down your door yet, so I think it’d be safe just to send him a quick text…” Yuuri remembered he left his phone in the living room and got up to text Phichit while Viktor changed in the bathroom.

When Yuuri picked up his phone, he noticed that Phichit had sent a few text messages last night.

_Phichit: Chris and I found a whole section dedicated to Broadway music! Shame there’s no The King and the Skater, but we found some great classic treasure!_

_Phichit: I see you’re not home yet. I hope you two are having fun, if you know what I mean ;D_

_Phichit: Seeing how the clock has struck midnight and Cinderella is still not home, you must have captured yourself a prince! ;DDDD_

Yuuri’s face couldn’t get any redder from Phichit’s assumptions. He hastily typed back a reply.

_Yuuri: We just looked at photos. Apparently Viktor visited and took pictures in Hasetsu once._

_Yuuri: Also we might have...slept next to each other in the same bed...by accident. But we didn’t do anything!_

Yuuri wasn’t surprised when Phichit replied immediately.

_Phichit: OMG! DOES HE SNORE? DID YOU FIGHT OVER THE BLANKET? WAS HIS POODLE ON THE BED WITH YOU GUYS?_

_Yuuri: We literally just slept. That is all._

“Yuuri? The bathroom is free if you’d like to change. I can lend you some new clothes again before you head back to your place,” Viktor came into the room and Yuuri immediately locked his phone.

“Ah, thank you Viktor!” Yuuri rushed past him to the bathroom before Viktor could ask any questions. Viktor tilted his head in confusion and looked at Makkachin for an explanation, but Makkachin merely pawed Viktor’s leg for breakfast.

When Yuuri came out of the bathroom more put together, Viktor was already cooking breakfast in the kitchen with a pink apron on and Makkachin sitting next to him. The whole scene looked so domestic in Yuuri’s mind. He quickly shook his head; it was way too early to be thinking of such things.

Viktor noticed Yuuri was watching him and smiled. “Good morning Yuuri, I hope you’re okay with omelets.”

“Sure, sounds good to me,” Yuuri smiled back. “Anything I could do to help?”

“Hmm, I got everything under control here, but...sorry do you think you could help feed Makkachin? My hands are full at the moment and she won’t stop begging me for her bowl.”

“It’s no problem! I did it all the time with Vicchan.”

Makkachin didn’t seem to mind Yuuri feeding her as long as she got her breakfast. After the poodle was happily digging in, Viktor and Yuuri settled down at the kitchen table.

“So everything alright with Phichit? Or should I worry about having to get a new door,” Viktor joked a little.

“Everything’s fine. Phichit sort of just assumed already I’d be staying over,” Yuuri told him, _along with assuming other things_. “I should probably let Celestino know by today about visiting Hasetsu, along with Phichit and my family.”

“I’ll have to let my mentor know as well, just so I don’t get any sudden calls,” Viktor pulled out his phone to make a note.

“Do you usually get a lot of clients?”

“Sometimes, but now that I’ve been wanting to focus my attention on our exhibition project, I only take personal requests like from Chris or if it's something really urgent that Yakov pretty much yells at me to do.”

“Oh I see.”

They enjoyed a peaceful quiet morning together. Viktor would love to have mornings like this with Yuuri every single day. But he wanted to make sure to take great care of the beginning steps of their relationship. Everything was still so new to both of them.

The next few days seemed to fly by as Viktor and Yuuri made preparations for their trip. Celestino immediately gave the OK. Phichit was going to miss his best friend for a week, but he’d forgive them as long as he gets updates on their trip via Instagram.

The trip through the airport seemed long and nerve wracking. It had been a long time since Yuuri traveled on a plane. The last time was when he was visiting Hasetsu for the new year.

“Nervous?” Viktor looked at Yuuri as they were waiting to board the plane.

Yuuri gave a tentative smile. “A bit. Not really a fan of flying…”

Viktor smiled and took Yuuri’s hand in his. Yuuri blushed a little, but appreciated the warmth and feeling of their hands together.

“To be honest, I’m really nervous to,” Viktor confessed.

“Of flying?”

“Well, the flying I can handle because I used to travel a lot, but...I’ll be meeting your parents for the first time,” Viktor chuckled.

“Oh.” Yuuri had given his family the heads up that he was visiting, and that he was bringing someone over too. He left out the detail that they were dating till they arrive at Yuuri’s home. “I’m sure my parents will like you, and Mari...she’ll probably tease me more so you have nothing to worry about.”

“I see. I do still hope to make a good impression,” Viktor expressed. Especially for the future.

They slept through most of the flight; Yuuri leaning against the window and Viktor resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. When they finally landed at Fukuoka Airport in Japan, it was morning.

“It’s going to take a bit to get used to the time zone,” Viktor yawned as they got off the plane.

After they collected their bags and Makkachin Yuuri planned to take Viktor to the station, but they had another surprise waiting for them.

“Yuuri! Welcome home!”

Yuuri stopped and looked up in surprise.

“M-Minako-sensei?!”

“I’m here to pick up my favorite pupil of course!” Minako sang. “Your parents asked me to.”

“Oh I see, thank you for coming to pick us up then,” Yuuri smiled. “Ah, Minako-sensei, I’d like to introduce you to…”

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor held out his hand and showed his most polite smile that would pass for a model.

“Minako Okukawa,” Minako shook his hand. “I was Yuuri’s ballet teacher a few years back. It’s nice to meet you Viktor. Now then let’s get going, I’m sure you two could use a nice relaxing bath at the onsen.”

“Onsen?” Viktor inquired.

“Oh, Yuuri didn’t tell you? His family runs both an inn and onsen,” Minako explained. “So you can enjoy a relaxing stay.”

“Sounds delightful,” Viktor beamed excitedly. “Do they allow poodles?”

“Of course, Yuuri has a poodle too, whom I’m sure will be very excited to see Yuuri again,” Minako smiled.

“I can’t wait to see Vicchan again.” Yuuri looked forward to being back home.

“Hear that Makkachin? You’re going to have a new friend to play with,” Viktor told his poodle. Makkachin woofed excitedly wagging her tail. 

Minako had brought her car to the airport. Yuuri sat in the front while Viktor and Makkachin settled comfortably in the backseat. The car ride was mostly quiet to Yuuri’s relief, but no doubt Minako and his family will have a lot of questions for him about his time in the States since his last visit.

Thankfully instead of putting Yuuri under the spotlight, Minako was more curious about Viktor.

“So Viktor, is this your first time in Japan?” Minako asked.

“I’ve visited once before for a photography project,” Viktor spoke as he enjoyed looking out the window at all the different sights passing them by. “It was years ago, but the cherry blossoms were quite beautiful.”

“I see. It’s still a bit early for cherry blossoms this year, but I hope you enjoy your visit. So you’re a photographer?”

“Yes, mostly freelance and small personal projects. But currently I’m Yuuri’s photographer!” Viktor proudly announced.

“Viktor!” Yuuri became flustered.

“Oho? Come to think of it, you’re now a model in Detroit aren’t you Yuuri? Mari showed me pictures of your magazine shoots,” Minako grinned.

“Ahh, it’s embarrassing…” Yuuri wanted to shrink and hide himself.

“Why? You look beautiful Yuuri,” Viktor commented from the back. Then he wondered, “Do your parents know you’re a model?”

“T-They know, and they support me. It’s just still a bit embarrassing to talk about though.” Yuuri sighed.

Thankfully they dropped the subject and arrived at the family inn.

“Wow~! Amazing!” Viktor admired the building as they got out of the car.

They entered inside and were greeted by Yuuri’s parents.

“Yuu-chan! Welcome home!” Yuuri’s mom hugged her son.

“I’m home mom,” Yuuri hugged her back. 

“Thanks for picking them up Minako.”

“It was my pleasure Hiroko.”

“It’s so good to see you again son,” Toshiya patted him on the shoulder.

They were interrupted by a small bark by their feet. “Vicchan! I missed you!” Yuuri scooped up the toy poodle and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Makkachin came over and started sniffing at the other poodle. Yuuri set Vicchan down who sniffed the larger poodle and gave a happy yip dancing around Makkachin’s paws.

“Looks like they’re friends already,” Viktor smiled happily as he brought their luggage in.

“Oh my Yuu-chan, who’s this handsome man,” Hiroko asked in Japanese.

“Ah, this is Viktor, the one I told you was coming to visit,” Yuuri replied back in Japanese.

“Viktor...that kind of sounds like Vicchan,” Hiroko smiled.

“Er, yeah, funny coincidence,” Yuuri laughed before turning around. “Viktor, I’d like you to meet my parents.”

“Hello Viktor,” Hiroko greeted in English. “I’m Katsuki Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother.”

“Katsuki Toshiya, Yuuri’s father,” Toshiya shook Viktor’s hand. “You certainly brought home a good one, eh Yuuri?” Toshiya joked in Japanese

“Dad! That’s embarrassing,” Yuuri hid his face in his hands.

“What did he say?” Viktor wanted to know but Yuuri wasn’t telling.

“Anyway, where’s Mari?” Yuuri switched topics.

“Oh she’s serving some of the guests right now. I’m sure you’ll see her later,” Hiroko explained. “You two must be very tired, Yuuri why don’t you go show Viktor to his room, it’s the unused banquet room.”

“Yes mom.”

“Please enjoy your stay Viktor!” Hiroko smiled.

“Thank you Katsuki-san,” Viktor thanked her.

“Oh you can call me Mama Katsuki. Is it alright if I call you Vicchan?”

“Yes Mama Katsuki!” Viktor beamed with joy.

“Oh and Yuu-chan, I’m making your favorite tonight!” Hiroko waved before heading back to the kitchen. 

As Yuuri and Viktor were making their way to the spare banquet room, Viktor asked, “What is your favorite she’s making?”

“Oh, we’re probably having Katsudon tonight for dinner,” Yuuri explained. “It’s ah...pork cutlet, rice, and egg served in a bowl. I only get to eat it on special occasions though like new years.”

“Sounds delicious, I look forward to enjoying katsudon with your family!” Viktor bounced on his feet excitedly.

Yuuri smiled feeling the same excitement. 

"Here's your room. Sorry it might seem a little small..." Yuuri pulled back the screen door.

"It's perfect! I love the traditional style," Viktor complimented.

"Futons are kept here in this closet. I can help show you how to fold it out later," Yuuri pointed out.

"Thank you Yuuri!" Viktor leaned in close to give Yuuri a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wow, you two sure seem close," a voice spoke behind them making Yuuri jump away from Viktor.

"M-Mari! When did you get here?" Yuuri blurted out in Japanese.

Mari smirked. "Just now, I could hear you two since you left the door open. Seems like you're doing well lil bro."

Viktor couldn't really follow what they were saying in Japanese, but he smiled politely and waved. "Hi, I'm Viktor!"

"Hello Viktor, welcome to our family inn and onsen. Thanks for taking care of my brother," Mari spoke in English.  

"Yuuri's the one who's been taking care of me mostly," Viktor praised.

"Uh-huh, well enjoy your stay you two," Mari shrugged and headed back down the hall.

Yuuri finally relaxed again. "Sorry about my sister," Yuuri apologized.

"No worries! It's nice to meet your family!" Viktor reassured him.

Yuuri was glad everything was going smoothly so far, though he will have to introduce Viktor as his boyfriend properly at dinner which he still felt nervous about.

"So what should we do? We can save sightseeing for another day and rest today. Did you want to try out the onsen?" Yuuri asked after checking the time on his phone.

"Actually um...I was wondering...do you mind showing me your room?" 


	8. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor continue to enjoy their first day in Hasetsu! They run into a lot of surprises as they begin to learn more about each other.

Yuuri’s room wasn’t too far away from Viktor’s. Whether that was a good or bad thing Yuuri couldn’t tell at the moment. 

Yuuri hesitated a little before opening the door. It wasn’t that he was afraid to show Viktor his room, but it had been awhile since Yuuri had been home himself. His room probably hasn’t changed other than his mom or Mari keeping it clean.

When Yuuri slid open the door, they were both in for a surprise.

It was a lot worse than he thought.

Model Eros was displayed all over Yuuri’s bedroom walls.

“Yuuri, are those…”  Viktor recognized but Yuuri moved in a flash.

“WAAAHHHHHH, DON’T LOOK!” Yuuri jumped and rushed to take down all the posters. He knew he sent a couple magazines over to Mari, but he didn’t think she’d hang the posters up that came with it.

“Awe Yuuri, but you looks so beautiful,” Viktor pouted a little as he picked up one of the posters lying around that Yuuri missed. “Oooh, I really like this one. The curves of your body looked really nice in this outfit-”

“Viktor!” Yuuri snatched the poster back and shoved them all in a box by his desk. His face was totally red and his dignity was embarrassed. 

Viktor continued to pout, but then decided to look around the room more properly this time after the poster incident.

It seemed rather cosy despite that Yuuri didn’t live at home anymore. Viktor could spot a few little knick knacks here and there, like the little japanese pig incense burner on a stand, and the unused keyboard shoved in a space behind some spare onsen towels. The room definitely had a charming personality to it much like Yuuri himself.

As Makkachin and Vicchan settled comfortably on the bed, Viktor looked at some of the old photos of Yuuri when he was a child that was displayed on his desk.

“You look so cute as a child Yuuri, you have adorable little cheeks,” Viktor admired. Yuuri refused to comment and his hid his face behind his hands. “Oh? Are these two your friends Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked up to see Viktor was holding a picture of him and two other kids at a skating rink.

“Ah, yes,” Yuuri smiled fondly at the picture “That’s Yuuko and Takeshi. They’re both married now with triplets, but they’re my childhood friends. We used to skate together as kids.”

“You look so happy in this picture Yuuri,” Viktor noticed as he gently placed the photo back down on the desk. “You know, photography is great in capturing moments of beauty in life that may only last a second before it passes by us. But it’s also a wonderful way of preserving those candid moments of when we’re but children in the world, before we grow up into adults.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri looked at all his childhood photos that his parents took. He wondered what it must have felt like to them seeing him and Mari grow up so fast.

“You know...I don’t really have too many childhood photos of myself,” Viktor admitted. “My family...couldn’t really afford a nice camera back then. The only camera we had was my grandfather’s vintage one that took more than a day to develop the pictures.”

“Oh.” Yuuri was slightly surprised to hear that. Then again, it must have been the first time Viktor really mentioned his family.

Viktor seemed lost at thought for a moment, but quickly shrugged it off and moved on. “I guess that’s what sparked my interest in photography.”

Even though they were officially dating now, there was still a lot they didn’t know about each other yet. Yuuri wondered if they might learn about each other the more they spend time together.

“So, you mentioned trying out the onsen?” Viktor brought up.

Leaving the two dogs to hang out in Yuuri’s room, Yuuri led Viktor to the changing room. If Yuuri was nervous before, he was even more nervous by the fact the two of them were going into the bathing area together.

Naked.

“Yuuri! Where do I put my clothes?” Viktor asked for help, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts.

“Ah, you can put it in this locker here next to mine,” Yuuri explained, trying hard not to stare.

Yuuri taught Viktor that they needed to wash themselves before entering the bath. Viktor wanted to bring his phone in order to take selfies, but Yuuri quickly told him that they don’t allow photos in the bathing area. Plus, Viktor might accidentally drop his phone in the water.

“I want to wash your back Yuuri! And you can wash mine!” Viktor suggested.

“O-Okay.”

Yuuri washed Viktor’s back first. He tried hard not to let the sponge slip of his hands as he scrubbed.

“I-Is this okay?” Yuuri asked, wondering if he was scrubbing too hard or fast because his hands were shaking.

“You’re doing perfectly Yuuri,” Viktor assured him. “Okay, let’s switch.”

When Viktor started to wash Yuuri’s back, it felt very gentle and relaxing. Viktor had a very warm and delicate touch to Yuuri’s skin.

“How does it feel Yuuri?” 

“I-It feels great!” Yuuri tried not imagine what it must look like having Viktor scrub his back. He was already blushing a lot.

Once they finished washing and started to soak themselves in the onsen bath, Yuuri felt his nerves relax a lot more.

“This feels really great, it’s heavenly,” Viktor sighed. 

Yuuri agreed silently. He could barely remember the last time he was able to enjoy a nice bath at his family’s onsen. He and Phichit only had a small walk in shower at their apartment. Bathing in a huge open space under Japan’s sky was indeed heavenly.

“Are you enjoying yourself Yuuri?” Viktor grinned as he scooted closer right next to Yuuri. Yuuri felt his face blush a little again.

“Yeah, it’s been so long since I’ve been able to relax like this.”

“I’m so happy I was able to come here with you,” Viktor expressed his feelings. “Your family is so kind and your home feels so welcoming. I feel like I’d enjoy living here myself someday.”

Yuuri felt his heart stutter. He never thought about it too much before. Maybe one day he might retire as a model and move back to Japan where he can live with his family again. But that was before he met Viktor.

He wondered now if he could imagine a future with Viktor.

Before they got too pruney, they got out of the bath and making plans for lunch while taking the dogs out. 

“There’s a ramen stand nearby we can go to,” Yuuri recommended as he put on Vicchan’s leash. 

“Then let’s go!” Viktor suddenly grabbed Yuuri’s hand and tugged him along; Makkachin and Vicchan barking and running after their owners happily.

“Wah! Viktor slow down, you’re running too fast!” Yuuri yelped, but Viktor kept laughing.

They ran all the way to the ramen shop. They were pretty exhausted after that the owner quickly gave them some water before they placed their orders and a little bowl of water for the poodles.

“I’m impressed...how much stamina you have Yuuri,” Viktor panted.

“You were...the one that started running all of a sudden,” Yuuri wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead.

When their orders were ready, Viktor pulled out his phone to take a selfie with Yuuri and a few pictures of their food and poodles. He immediately uploaded it to Instagram.

_ v_nikiforov: Enjoying ramen in Hasetsu! #Vkusno! #myadorableboyfriend #poodles _

_ phichit+chu Liked this _

_ phichit+chu: ABOUT TIME! Yuuri never gave me an update of when you two would get to Japan. Hope you two are having fun spending good quality time together ;D! _

_ c-giacometti: Oh I’m sure you two will have plenty of time to get busy ;) _

_ yuri_plisetsky: YOU BETTER NOT FORGET TO BRING BACK SOUVENIRS VIKTOR! _

After they finished their Ramen, Viktor and Yuuri walked the dogs to the beach. Yuuri unclipped Vicchan’s leash for a bit so he could run around with Makkachin. As Yuuri watched the two poodles run across the sand, he was unaware of what Viktor was doing.

Click.

“You brought your camera?,” Yuuri noticed late, as Viktor smiled from behind the lens.

“Of course I did! I wouldn’t want to miss any opportunities of capturing your adorable smile while we’re here,” Viktor exclaimed as he took a few shots of the poodles playing together.

As Viktor lifted up his camera to take another picture of the beach, Yuuri snuck behind him and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist. Viktor’s finger froze over the shutter button.

“Y-Yuuri…” Viktor let out a soft gasp.

“I’m also glad we were able to come here together Viktor,” Yuuri whispered as he rested his head against Viktor’s back. “Thank you for coming to Hasetsu with me.”

Viktor seemed at a loss for words.

When Yuuri looked up to see Viktor’s expression, he could see, “V-Viktor? Are you crying?”

“N-No…” Viktor sniffled, trying to hide the tears that were spilling out without warning. “It’s just the wind blew in my eyes.”

Yuuri laughed and turned Viktor around in his arms and placed tiny kisses on Viktor’s cheeks to kiss his tears away. They locked eyes for a moment before Yuuri tugged Viktor down gently to share a kiss on the lips.

Viktor’s heart was immediately captured again by Yuuri’s honest feelings. It was like opening up a treasure box and finding something wonderful inside that sparkled in the light.

No camera or photograph could describe this emotion as perfectly as their own memory.

When the dogs barked and came running back to their owners, dancing around their feet, Yuuri smiled and gazed up into Viktor’s eyes. His own eyes were beginning to tear up from the overwhelming emotions.

“Let’s go home together, Viktor.” Yuuri slid his hand perfectly into Viktor’s as they started to walk back together.

…...

“Ah! Look Yuuri, you can see the stars!” Viktor pointed as they were making their way back to the inn. They were still holding hands together between them. It felt so comfortable to Yuuri feeling the shape of Viktor’s hand entwined with his.

Yuuri looked up and saw tiny dots of stars appear in the night sky above them. It was already becoming evening. Yuuri didn’t realize so much time had passed already, and it was only the first day. 

When they arrived back at the inn, Yuuri and Viktor were welcomed with a surprise.

“Welcome home Yuuri and Viktor!” the Katsuki family announced. But they weren’t the only ones there.

“Yuuko! Takeshi!” Yuuri was surprised to see the Nishigori family was at the inn.

“Surprise Yuuri! It’s good to see you again!” Yuuko hugged Yuuri while her husband gave him a good slap on the back.

“How’ve you been Yuuri! Mari gave us a call that you were visiting so we decided to stop by!” Takeshi grinned. “Looks like you haven’t changed all that much since we saw you last.”

“Haha,” Yuuri laughed before he was tackled onto the ground by triplet girls.

“Yuuri! Are you a model now?” Axel spoke first.

“Can we get you to sign our posters?” Loop spoke second.

“Do you have a girlfriend yet?” Lutz spoke third.

“Hey girls!” Yuuko cut on. “Give him some space! And Loop I thought you promised not to mention Yuuri’s posters!”

“But mama!” 

“Sorry about the girls,” Takeshi apologized. “They’ve been going a little crazy since they found out you’re a model in the States now. They even started a fan page just for you.”

“They what?!” Yuuri freaked.

“Wow, a fan page really? I want to see!” Viktor spoke up. Yuuri forgot for a second Viktor was with him. 

Suddenly Yuuko screamed.

“Oh my gosh Yuuri! What is Viktor Nikiforov doing here!?” Yuuko squealed and the triplets all started to shout over one another again.

“Viktor Nikiforov?”

“The famous photographer?”

“The handsome Russian?”

Viktor smiled and waved. “That’s right! I’m Yuuri’s photographer! Nice to meet you all!”

Yuuri wanted to bury himself in a hole again.

Once they were all settled around the table with dinner after introductions again, Yuuri felt like a spotlight was shining above him and Viktor brighter than any studio lights. Viktor immediately fell in love with katsudon, saying it must be what the gods eat because it tasted so heavenly. Viktor shared tons of stories of how he became Yuuri’s photographer, and how they were working on a special project right now. 

After dinner they chatted about how Yuuri and Viktor first met.

“So that’s your relationship, huh?” Takeshi commented. “Never would’ve thought Yuuri would pair up with such a famous photographer. It was a huge surprise when he first mentioned he passed the model audition too.”

“Does that mean you live together?” Axel asked.

“No no, we’ve live on different floors, but we are in the same apartment building,” Viktor shared. “Plus Yuuri and I are actually dat-”

“Ahhh! Viktor! I forgot I need to take Vicchan out, I’ll be right back!” Yuuri suddenly stood up and ran out of the room, leaving everyone perplexed.

“Yuuri?” Viktor wondered what was wrong.

“Don’t worry, he gets like that sometimes,” Takeshi sighed. “Despite being a model now looks like he’s still pretty shy.”

“That’s Yuuri alright,” Yuuko nodded. “Looks like he hasn’t changed.”

When Yuuri didn’t come back after several minutes, Viktor began to worry a little. He walked over to Yuuri’s room and knocked on the door.

“Yuuri? Are you alright?” Viktor asked worriedly.

“I’m fine Viktor,” Yuuri replied in a muffled voice. Viktor frowned.

“Can I come in?” 

“Sure.”

Viktor slid open the door and saw Yuuri was curled up on his bed. Vicchan was beside him whining softly. Viktor sat down next to Yuuri on the other side, but didn’t touch him yet until Yuuri would be comfortable with it.

“The Nishigori family wanted to wish you a good night before they headed home, but they understand you probably needed space,” Viktor mentioned.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized.

“I’m sure we can visit them again. They mentioned they run an ice rink, so we can go skating while we’re here.”

“Do you even know how to skate?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll have to teach me, I’m not very good,” Viktor admitted. That got Yuuri to laugh a little.

“It’s been awhile for me too, I hope I still remember.”

When silence fell between them, Yuuri fidgeted with the sheets of his bed.

“Do you...not want to tell them about us?” Viktor asked hesitantly, as if treading a space he shouldn’t.

“Huh?”

“That we’re...you know, dating I mean. That’s why you suddenly ran off right?” Viktor tilted his head.

“Oh, um…” Yuuri didn’t know what to say.

“Of course it’s fine if you don’t want to!” Viktor quickly added.

“Ah, it’s not that I don’t want to,” Yuuri shook his head. “It’s just...growing up I was always an introvert. I only really spent time around Yuuko and Takeshi and couldn’t really make any friends until I met Phichit after I moved. I guess the idea is still new to me that I...that you’re my b-boyfriend.”

Viktor let out a sigh of relief. “I see. I’m glad, I was worried you didn’t like having me as your boyfriend.”

“What? No of course not! You’re amazing Viktor! I’m just...no one would think I’d be in a relationship.”

“Then I guess I must be the luckiest man in the world to be dating the one and only Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor smiled brightly as he picked up Yuuri’s hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

Yuuri smiled back. “Thank you Viktor.”

Then there was a flash and a loud click of a camera. Yuuri and Viktor whipped around to see the triplet’s faces poking through the gap in the doorway with their phones out.

“Mama! Papa! Yuuri and Viktor are dating!!!” The triplets shouted as they scrambled down the hall.

Yuuri groaned. “There’s no escaping it now, looks like we’ll have a lot of explaining to do.”

Viktor placed a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. “I hope they got pictures of us at a good angle. If my hair is sticking out, I’ll have to ask them to retake the picture.”

Yuuri frowned at Viktor and teased, “I hope they got a good picture of your forehead.”

Viktor let out a loud gasp. “Yuuri don’t be so mean!”

It took awhile to settle the triplets down from the commotion of their relationship. Viktor allowed pictures to be taken as long as they send him copies to his phone and that they won’t be posted on their fan page. Yuuko warned she’ll take away their phone and internet privileges for a month if they broke that rule, so they swore not to.

As Takeshi brought the girls home after they were finally tuckered out of energy, Yuuko pulled Yuuri to the side for a private chat.

“I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, Yuuri,” Yuuko smiled at him with the care of a mother and a childhood friend. “So you have changed a lot since we last met. You know Takeshi was pretty worried you’d be single for the rest of your life.”

“Really? I thought he would make fun of me if I told him sooner.” Yuuri fidgeted with the string on his hoodie. “I still can’t believe it too sometimes that Viktor and I are dating.”

“Well you used to be so shy around others, but when you finally opened up you looked like you were shining like a star,” Yuuko described. “I’m sure you two will be a great pair.” 

“I just hope I’m good enough for him,” Yuuri mumbled.

Yuuko pulled Yuuri into a hug. “You’re more than good enough Yuuri, and I’m sure Viktor knows that. The way he looks at you Yuuri seems so special.”

“Mm, thank you Yuuko.”

“You can always count on me for dating advice too,” Yuuko winked.

“Haha, I will.”

Later that evening, Yuuri pulled out his phone and scrolled through all the photos they all took together at dinner. Yuuri smiled at the pictures of him smiling together with Viktor, his family, Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets. 

He paused on one of the photos that the triplets had taken. The lighting was soft like a sunset. Viktor’s face was so close to Yuuri’s it almost looked like they were kissing. 

His attention was pulled away from the photo at the knock on his door. 

Viktor poked his head inside with Makkachin. “Yuuri, I can’t sleep, it’s too lonely in my room. Can we sleep together tonight?”

Yuuri gave Viktor an affectionate smile. “Sure, my bed’s a little small, but I’m sure we can all squeeze in.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up like a child. “Thank you Yuuri!”

As they curled up together on the bed, Yuuri watched Viktor fall  asleep peacefully beside him.

“Good night Yuuri,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri leaned closer to place a kiss on Viktor’s forehead.

“Goodnight Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given I still would like to write one more chapter of their Hasetsu stay before heading back to the main part of the story, this fic may end up a bit longer than 10 chapters.
> 
> I tried to write a little bit of Yuuri and Viktor opening up to each other more about their past/childhood as well as their feelings of getting used to the fact they are dating. Sort of like exploring a brand new area for them in the environment of where Yuuri grew up. I hope I was able to portray it well enough as close to their personalities and character.
> 
> Also just a tiny heads up for the future chapters, there will probably be a bit of angst added too. It won't be in the next chapter, and don't know when it will happen in the story yet haha. So enjoy the fluff for now!
> 
> I hope everyone has been enjoying Spice and Love so far! Thank you for your support for this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on [tumblr](https://daysinrussiavictuuri.tumblr.com/)!  
>   
> 


End file.
